Poker of Love
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: "Une partie de Poker. C'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour changer radicalement une vie." Poker/Romance/Yaoi/Général
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà la fameuse fiic que j'ai écrit en collaboration avec Amy-sama. Nous voulions nous excuser bien bas pour le démarrage lent de cette histoire. On espère que ça ne poussera pas à l'abandon de la lecture parce que ce serait vraiment très très dommage vu tout ce qu'on réserve pour la suite! Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ;)_**

Prologue:

La salle principale où se trouvait les tables de jeu et le bar au fond de la pièce étaient presque vides se soir là, ce qui était inhabituelle. Malgré cette absence de joueur, le bruit était omniprésent, surtout à une certaine table de poker. En effet, la belle blonde qui y jouait constamment était d'une humeur massacrante. On ne saurait dire si c'était le fait qu'elle n'avait gagné aucune partie ce soir-là ou encore, le croupier qui lui crachait à chaque fin de main "Vous n'avez aucune combinaison Madame. Vous perdez de nouveau votre mise.". Pourtant, c'était la même scène tous les soirs alors elle aurait dû y être préparé. Mais, est-ce possible de s'habituer à ne gagner aucune manche? Seule elle aurait pu y répondre. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquence, elle demanda une autre partie avec la mise de départ, et de nouveau, on entendit résonner "Vous n'avez aucune combinaison Madame. Vous perdez de nouveau votre mise." Ce cirque continua jusqu'à ce que la belle blonde ne se trouve sans jeton. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que cette nouvelle mit cette dernière dans un état de grande colère. Et cette colère fut en plus accentuée par la voix à demi-exaspéré du croupier qui fit de ce même ton mécanique:

"Je vous prierais de quitter la table de jeu Madame car vous n'avez plus rien à miser."

Les veines apparaissent. Il en fallait déjà peu pour la faire sortir de ses gonds quand elle était saoule, alors là... qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu dire?

"Ah oui! Je n'ai rien à miser? C'est ce qu'on va voir!"

Elle s'était lever sèchement, faisant balloter ses seins à la taille phénoménale, avant de crier:

"Je mise... Uzumaki Naruto!"

La voix puissante de la belle avait traversé la salle toute entière, faisant tourner la tête de plus d'un dans sa direction. Mais l'une de ces personnes n'avait pas été interpellé par ce cris en particulier. Simplement par l'information qu'elle donnait.

On vu bientôt le président de l'établissement, superbement habillé d'un costume violet-noir avec une chemise en soie bordeaux foncé dont les deux premier boutons n'avaient pas eu le soin d'être attaché, s'avancer à la table de poker.

"Je peux me joindre à toi, Tsunade? fit-il d'un ton léger.

-Tiens tiens, tu es intéressé par ma mise Sasuke? demanda la belle blonde en se tournant lentement vers lui.

-Disons plutôt que j'ai besoin d'un homme à tout faire, lança t-il avec un sourire qui le rendait plus diabolique que charismatique."

Et la partie débuta.

Tsunade balança ses cartes violemment sur la table de jeu avant de partir en hurlant des choses qui n'ont pas le mérite de devoir être écrit ici. De son côté, Sasuke se dirigea vers son bureau qui se situait à quelques étages au dessus, l'expression aussi neutre que lorsqu'il jouait. Bientôt, il poussa la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps et s'installa dans son siège de "patron". Un gros fauteuil noir en cuir qui était encore plus confortable que ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Il laissa sa main tomber sur la souris de son ordinateur, cliqua à deux reprises sur une icône et pianota habillement sur diverses touches de son clavier. Deux dossiers entré dans les fichier apparurent instantanément sur l'écran: l'un vierge d'un homme et l'autre, bien rempli d'une femme. Après de nouveaux cliques et tapage intensif sur le clavier, un carré blanc surgit sur l'écran avec pour seul message: "Opération réussie".

Uzumaki Naruto se voyait attribué la dette de Tsunade qui était de 41 152 263.37 million de yen.

Fin

_**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? On attends vos avis avec impatience!** _


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 1:

Aisément allongé dans son lit avec un pan de sa couverture dans les bras, un beau blond habillé d'un simple caleçon aux motifs de cœur et un tee-shirt super-man qui ne lui couvrait que la moitié du torse, dormait à point fermé. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une journée banale de plus avec le train-train quotidien qui va avec. Pourtant, quelque chose bouscula cette routine. Et ce quelque chose n'était autre que le retentissement mélodieux de son portable qui annonçait un message. Il l'avait entendu mais ne voulait pas déjà se réveiller puisqu'il ne faisait même pas encore jour. Alors il laissa passer et se rendormi, se disant mentalement qu'il le lirait plus tard. Et ce plus tard arriva quand les lueurs trop vives du soleil l'extirpèrent de son sommeil. Avec une lenteur sans pareille, il s'étira dans ses draps, faisant tomber sa couverture à même le sol, puis s'assit au bord de son lit avant d'attraper son téléphone et d'appuyer sur le bouton du milieu. Une seule ligne apparu sur l'écran bleu et orange:

"Je t'en supliiiie pardonne moiii

De: La vieille"

Il le lit une fois, une seconde fois, une troisième fois.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse de ça moi? Et la pardonnez de quoi? Elle pourrait pas être plus claire!"

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ses prochaines pensées que des coups violents secouèrent sa porte d'entrée. Comme si on l'avait mis sur mode vibreur à forte fréquence. Cela recommença encore avant de totalement s'arrêter. Il n'y prêta pas une grande attention, se disant que c'était de nouveau son voisin qui avait abusé de la boisson et qui s'était gouré avec son appartement. Mais une chose inhabituelle se produisit: en effet, son voisin n'avait pas l'habitude de tenter de défoncer sa porte... et surtout, d'y arriver. Et il n'avait pas non plus de frère. Grand, baraqué, chauve, habillé d'un costard-cravate noir, ni de lunette de soleil à la Men In Black. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes étaient quasi-identique. Une chose était sûr: ce n'était pas son voisin.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...!?"

Le beau blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les clones de Mike Tyson se jetèrent sur lui en prenant le soin de mettre un sac sombre sur son visage et de lui attacher ses mains dans le dos. Il se sentit soulevé du sol, agrippé par les bras, et emmené en dehors de son bâtiment d'habitation. Un bruit de portière de voiture qui s'ouvre puis... plus rien. Alors qu'ils l'avaient balancé à l'intérieur de l'auto, sa tête avait malencontreusement percuté un rebord en acier. Allez savoir ce que c'était!

Lorsque notre beau blond eut recouvert ses esprits, il portait toujours le sac sur sa tête mais, étrangement, il ne se trouvait plus dans la voiture. Il en était certain, bien qu'il soit encore en position assise. Il entendit néanmoins une voix ferme et autoritaire lancer un:

"Merci Tic et Tac. Vous pouvez lui enlever maintenant."

L'aveugle artificiel cru reconnaitre cette voix, sans pour autant réussir à y mettre un visage. C'était plutôt une "impression de déjà entendu" comme celui du "déjà vu". Mais il ne put aller au bout de ses recherches mentales car une main venue de nul part lui extirpa brutalement le sac de sa tête. Le temps de s'habituer à l'illumination qui lui fit plisser les yeux, qu'une ombre imposante de par l'aura qu'il dégageait barra le chemin de la lumière. Tout d'abord, le contre-jour puis, la vue lui revint. Un homme qui ne manquait absolument pas de présence et de charme était planté devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Un costume qui devait surement provenir de ce genre de magasin qui le virerait à coup de coup de pied aux fesses.

Aux souvenirs de tout ce qui le précédait, et en y ajoutant cette vision, notre beau blond ne put que penser s'être fait kidnapper par les yakuza ou un truc de ce genre. En tout cas, il était certain de se trouver à présent dans une grosse, grosse galère.

"Tu m'appartiens, Naruto, fit le sombre personnage qui se dressait face à lui."

Ca n'en finissait pas de s'ajouter à ses craintes.

.

Naruto se trouvait à présent dans une grande salle au plafond très haut. Un lustre gigantesque apportait la moitié de la luminosité de la pièce qui était décorée de manière très rustique. Une moquette aux couleurs chaudes avec des motifs circulaires, des tables de divers jeux en bois lustré, un bar qui longe le fond de la pièce et des chaises en chêne avec des cousins rouges capitonné. Et enfin, deux larges escaliers en léger colimaçon qui menaient à l'étage supérieur qui ne pouvait être vu de là où il se trouvait.

Il aurait aimé se demander ce qu'il fichait ici mais il n'y a pas plus de vingt minutes, les deux hommes qui l'avaient violemment enlevé de chez lui lui avait expliqué. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait sur sa tête une dette d'une centaine de millier de yen qu'il devait à ce casino. Il avait tenté de leur dire qu'il n'avait même jamais mis un pied dans cet endroit mais on ne l'avait pas écouté. A la place, on lui avait donné le choix: soit il travaillait ici jusqu'à ce que la dette soit totalement remboursé, soit... et bien, un sourire plus qu'inquiétant avait achevé la phrase. Par prudence, Naruto n'avait même pas tenté de connaitre la vraie suite. Alors voilà, il se retrouvait avec un travail d'homme à tout faire contre son gré.

Sa première tâche était de disposer chaque paquet de carte aux tables de poker. En soit, c'était une mission simple. Mais ça devint tout de suite un peu plus complexe quand on s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et que notre QI est comparable à celui d'un moineau. Après une vingtaine de minutes et un nombre incalculable d'erreur, notre beau blond pu enfin s'asseoir à une des chaises hautes du bar. Les croupiers, serveurs et barman commençait à arriver. Le dernier fut un distributeur de carte de poker. Il était inratable: les cheveux couleur rouge vif, les yeux clairs, la tenue blanche fidèle au casino et aussi, un tatouage à la signification particulière au dessus de l'œil gauche: Amour.

Pendant un moment, Naruto ne cessa de l'observer sans même sans rendre compte. Mais il ne savait pas que lui-même l'était par deux perles couleurs profondeur de l'océan.

**_Vous vous doutez bien de qui est le possesseur de ces "deux perles couleurs profondeur de l'océan" n'est-ce pas? Hii Hii Hii ! ^.^_**

**_Bon, la suite au prochain chapitre._**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 2:

La journée précédente avait certainement sa place dans le top cinq des journée les plus longues et exténuantes de Naruto. Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas eu la moindre impression de travailler mais plutôt d'être "utilisé". De la manière la plus simple et la plus moche qu'un employeur puisse utiliser son employé. Il s'était occupé de toutes les tâches les plus ingrates qu'offraient le casino: allant du nettoyage des WC des étages supérieurs où se trouvaient les chambres d'hôtel, aux vaisselles du restaurant, sans oublier le ramassages des ordures sur la terrasse du dernier étages (qui offrait en passant une vue inégalable). C'était de l'exploitation pur et dur! Pourtant, voilà qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de son casier, dans les vestiaires, en train de se changer. "Mon pauvre vieux, t'es qu'un idiot fini." On ne dira pas qu'on aurait aimé être là pour lui confirmer.

Il termina de boutonner sa chemise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux grands types baraqués.

"Suit-nous. Aujourd'hui, tu travailles avec le barman."

.

Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent tous les trois devant le bar. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés dont les canines étaient semblable à ceux des loups avec des traces rouges verticales sur les joues. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussés et un boléro noir par dessus où se trouvait son nom sur une plaque en argent: Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tiens, il travaille avec toi aujourd'hui.

-J'espère que vous déconnez! Ce nouveau me sera d'aucune utilité. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre hier, puis il souri de manière hautaine, deux pieds gauches à la place des mains et le cerveau... je préfère pas en parler!"

Naruto bouillait intérieurement mais préférait ne rien dire et se contenir, après tout, ce n'était que son deuxième jours ici. De quoi il aurait l'air s'il provoquait une bagarre dés son arrivé? On aurait vite fait de faire un jugement pitoyable sur son compte, déjà que c'était apparemment le cas.

"C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix. Allez, prends le qu'on en finisse. On a pas toute la journée."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tic et Tac s'en allèrent après avoir pousser du bout de l'épaule Naruto de l'autre côté du bar. On pouvait entendre des parcelles d'expression à la signification pas très jolie sortir de la bouche de Kiba avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Naruto.

"Bon, tu te mets à la vaisselle alors! Va à l'arrière par cette porte."

Il lui indiqua une porte en métal qui était caché derrière des colonnes de divers boissons alcoolisés qui faisait office de décoration. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre au travail.

.

La matinée fut longue, très longue. Le peu de place qu'il y avait dans la salle à l'arrière avait fini par avoir raison de lui et il avait cassé une demi-douzaines d'assiettes. Kiba, en entendant le bruit était vite venu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'était donné à cœur joie quant à la manière de lui gueuler dessus. Juste après, c'était une fille qui était elle aussi venue à cause du vacarme qu'il y avait eu: cheveux roses bonbon, yeux vert émeraude et taille menue. Elle aussi avait une chemise blanche mais cette fois les manches étaient courtes avec toujours un boléro noir et la plaque en argent: Haruno Sakura.

"Oula! Quelle pagaille! Il est hors de question qu'on m'enlève le prix de ces assiettes sur mon salaire. Kiba, tu pourras faire un rapport pour expliquer à qui c'est la faute s'il te plait.

-Comme si j'allais me gêner! cracha t-il en regardant maléfiquement Naruto."

A cet instant, ces deux-là apparaissaient à notre beau blond sous forme de démon. Ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce pour continuer leur service tandis que Naruto se mit accroupi pour ramasser les débris qui s'étaient envolé partout dans la pièce.

Quelques étages plus haut, un bel homme à la préstence indéniable pianotait activement sur son ordinateur. Il était le président de ce grand casino qui était connu dans bon nombres de communes et quelques fois même, pays. Vu de cette manière, il semblait travailler d'arrache-pied et être totalement concentré dans son activité. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de temps à autre de lever les yeux et de les diriger vers un second écran caché dans l'ombre d'un grand cadre à tableau où se jouait au même instant une scène lamentable: un beau blond qui ramassait pathétiquement des morceaux de verre brisé.

**_Pauvre NaruNaru... Il me fait de la peine... Pas vous?_ **


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

Une fois son travail au bar terminé, Naruto s'était occupé de sortir les poubelles dehors. Une nuit noire l'avait accueilli, illuminé par les différents éclairages du Casino. Notamment, la grande insigne "Uchima's Palace" qui brillait de mille feu.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, pensa t-il."

Il venait de revenir au niveau du bar pour s'installer au comptoir, sur la chaise la plus éloignée des clients. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur les lieux, se disant que cette établissement était vraiment luxueux et chic. Il ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir Sakura arriver et prendre deux verres aux couleurs exotiques puis les poser sur son plateau pour les servir aux tables de jeu. Elle réitéra se procédé plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un homme de la quarantaine ne vienne lui bloquer le passage. Naruto n'entendait pas grand chose de ce qu'il disait à Sakura mais vu la tête qu'elle faisait, celui-ci l'importunait. Tout d'abord, elle resta calme mais bientôt, on pu voir que le client devenait vraiment insistant. Naruto qui sentait les choses s'envenimées se leva et s'approcha doucement pour voir si cela s'arrangeait. Mais apparemment pas puisque le vieil homme agrippa violemment le bras de Sakura, faisant tomber toutes ses commandes à terre dans un fracas bruyant.

"Vous me faites mal monsieur, lâchez moi! dit-elle en s'empêchant de hurler pour ne pas porter encore plus l'attention des autres clients sur elle."

Mais l'homme n'en fit rien, serrant son poing plus fort sur la chaire de la pauvre fille. Naruto qui avait assisté au spectacle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller plus loin et se décida à intervenir. Le beau blond empoigna férocement le col de l'individu et l'écarta brutalement de Sakura qui failli tomber à la renverse puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri qui eu raison de Naruto car il asséna carrément un coup de poing dans le menton du vieil homme. La brute s'envola sur un mètre pour retomber sur la table de poker de l'inconnu au tatouage original. Les clients aux alentours se levèrent dans un brouhaha phénoménal qui prit bientôt possession de toute la grande salle. Naruto qui ne s'en soucia pas dans l'immédiat, s'avança vers Sakura et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Est-ce que ça va?

-Je... je crois, fit-elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits."

D'un geste rapide, Naruto souleva la manche courte de Sakura pour voir dans quel état était son bras. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très grave mais il restait dessus la marque rougit d'une main large.

"Tu devrais mettre de la crème je pense, conseilla t-il à la belle encore sous le choc.

-Merci, je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure."

Elle abaissa sa chemise sur son bras tandis qu'on voyait Kiba sauter par dessus le bar et s'approcher en courant à moitié.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici!? cria t-il.

-C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir, entonna une voix sévère."

Kiba se retourna vivement dans un sursaut alors que Sakura baissa la tête, avec encore la paumme fraiche de sa main sur sa blessure. Naruto qui avait regardé l'espace d'un instant les nouveaux dégâts qu'il avait causé, prit du temps à faire face au patron des lieux.

"Expliquez-vous. Et vite.

-Désolé, c'est ma faute, soupira le beau blond. Je prendrais l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé ici."

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, Sasuke le regardait avec une once d'incrédulité. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir surveillé ce soir. S'en doute qu'il aurait su ce qui avait poussé le blond à frapper ce pauvre type.

"Non, c'est à cause de moi si Naruto a agi de cette manière, commença Sakura."

Les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers elle. Pas besoin de dire que le concerné n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ne la détestait-elle pas? De son côté, Kiba avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Il lâcha rapidement en prenant Sakura par l'épaule:

"Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes?

-C'est vrai. Naruto m'a seulement protégé. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez les vidéos de surveillance."

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, prétextant qu'elle avait encore du travail. Kiba la suivit, demandant de plus amples explications qui lui seront fournis ultérieurement. On voyait plus loin, les deux hommes baraqués s'occuper du client à problème et de l'emmener hors du casino.

"Pourquoi l'avoir aidé? C'est bien elle qui t'as fait la misère ce matin non? demanda Sasuke dont la curiosité s'était soudain enflammé.

-C'est pas mon genre de laisser quelqu'un se faire harceler par un abruti sans rien faire. Même si cette personne m'a fait la misère avant.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait répondu mais en fin de compte, c'était la vérité. Puis, quand il repensa à la question qui lui était posé, quelque chose le dérangea:

"Comment tu sais que ce matin...?

Mais en se retournant dans la direction du chef de l'établissement, celui-ci avait disparu et son regard tomba dans celui du croupier à l'allure mystérieusement attirante.

.

Le lendemain, Naruto travaillait de nouveau au bar mais cette fois, Kiba avait accepté qu'il l'aide au comptoir. D'ailleurs, il était bien moins rude avec lui, au plus grand étonnement du beau blond. C'est comme si c'était une personne totalement différente: il était relativement plus patient et lui expliquait bien mieux les fonctions qu'il devait remplir.

Tout en essuyant les verres, Naruto ne lâchait pas du regard le croupier. En effet, au début, il n'en avait qu'après la personne elle-même mais bientôt, il s'intéressa aussi à son travail. Sa manière de distribuer les cartes, de servir les gains et d'annoncer les combinaisons. Il remarqua que plus le temps passait et plus il était attirer par ce rôle et par ces charges.

.

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'il avait pris sa pose au comptoir et qu'il sirotait un diabolo-fraise tout en continuant d'observer ledit croupier, Sakura et Kiba avait inter-changé leurs places. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que la jolie barman n'entame la conversation.

"Et bien, on peut dire que Gaara a toute ton attention."

Naruto se retourna subitement vers la demoiselle.

"Gaara? demanda t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui, Gaara. Celui que tu n'as pas arrêté de fixer de la journée.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle...

-Oui, il travaille ici depuis deux ans. C'est un bon joueur de poker aussi mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu à une table en tant que tel, ajouta t-elle.

-Je vois..."

Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour continuer sa contemplation tandis que Sakura continuait de parler.

"Mais je comprend qu'il soit intéressant. Après tout, on ne voit pas tous les jours une personne qui a une telle présence, autant de classe et de charme.

-Vous parlez de moi? lança Kiba qui venait d'arriver au comptoir et qui remplissait son plateau d'apéritif et de bière pression.

-Certainement pas! cracha la demoiselle qui était à présent affalé sur le bar."

Le jeune homme fit la moue tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les tables où avait été précédemment passé les commandes.

"Au fait Naruto, si tu veux, je pourrais te le présenter demain. Il n'est pas très sociable mais c'est un bon gars au fond... Enfin je crois, termina t-elle en baissant sa voix sur la fin de la phrase comme si elle avait ajouter ça pour elle-même."

Il se retourna sèchement vers elle, intéressé et étonné.

"Tu ferais ça!?

-Bah oui, ça ne me dérange pas, conclut Sakura.

-Merci!"

Il lui fit un large sourire qui montrait à quel point le garçon pouvait être mignon. Elle en rougit légèrement mais finit par se tourner vers ses clients qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

_**En travaillant sur cette fiic, Amy-sama et moi on a conclu qu'on allait expliquer les règles du jeu de poker. C'est indispensable, évidemment, puisque toute l'histoire est basé sur le poker... Donc voilà, je voulais vous en informer :)**_

_**Allez, la suite au prochain chapitre!  
**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 4:

Le lendemain, Naruto était arrivé en avance et s'était dirigé directement vers le bar comme à son habitude. Il s'était servi un verre de lait avant de s'asseoir au comptoir et d'observer tous les employés s'installer à leur poste de fonction. Il n'en avait bu qu'une gorgée que Sakura était apparue en bas des escaliers en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux.

"C'est rare de te voir là si tôt, remarqua t-elle.

-J'ai pris le premier train c'est pour ça."

Elle se faufila derrière lui avant de se retourner vivement.

"Bon, je vais chercher Gaara, attends moi ici."

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

.

Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Naruto venait de déposer son verre vide dans l'évier, la demoiselle revenait en compagnie du croupier. Il se tenait droit avec un paquet de carte de poker dans la main gauche, habillé du fidèle uniforme blanc des distributeurs de carte du casino "Uchiwa's Palace". Ils s'arrêtèrent à moins d'un mètre de Naruto.

"Gaara, je te présente Naruto. Naruto, Gaara."

Il était étonnant de remarquer que notre beau blond n'avait jamais vu une autre expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis que celui qu'il affichait en ce moment même.

"Enchanté, dit-il seulement.

-Tu sais déjà que Gaara est croupier à la table de poker, par contre, de ce qui en est de Naruto, il change souvent de boulot et..."

Soudain, Naruto s'inclina vivement et bien bas devant l'homme au tatouage si singulier, coupant par la même occasion Sakura.

"S'il vous plait! Apprenez-moi votre métier! Je vous promet d'apprendre vite et d'adapter mon emploi du temps au votre comme ça vous arrangera!"

Cette demande paru surprendre bien plus la demoiselle que Gaara qui, encore une fois, ne cilla pas, même un peu. Naruto resta dans cette position et sembla ne pas vouloir bouger. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse qui tarda légèrement à venir. On n'aurait su dire si le croupier réfléchissait ou s'il se délectait de voir quelqu'un le supplier d'une telle manière. Sakura, gêné pour le blond mais surtout curieuse de savoir ce qui allait être décidé, ne bougea plus.

"D'accord."

Naruto releva juste sa tête, le regardant plus avec étonnement que joie. Sakura en était apparemment au même point. Le beau blond finit par se remettre droit et osa tout de même demander bien qu'avec un peu de réticence, au cas où ce ne serait qu'une vilaine blague:

"Sérieux!?"

Mais le croupier n'y répondit pas et se retourna pour se diriger vers sa table de jeu.

"Je viendrais te chercher pour t'apprendre, dit-il finalement avant de partir pour de bon."

Naruto s'affaissa sur une des chaises du comptoir et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'expirer un bon coup.

"Aaaah... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait! lâcha t-il, sincère."

Sakura pensait la même chose. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'impliquer dans ces choses-là. Avant d'aller se mettre au travail, elle observa une dernière fois Naruto en se disant que ce garçon n'était pas banal. En effet, ça faisait à peine cinq jours qu'il était là et déjà, il avait réussi à briser la glace avec Kiba et elle-même. Si on lui demandait, elle n'aurait certainement pas su comment expliquer son changement de comportement à son égard. Il avait juste quelque chose... quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pu nommer mais qui était là. Gaara l'aurait-il senti?

Elle s'éclipsa en lançant dans le vide:

"Tu es bizarre..."

.

Les clients avait entièrement pris possession de la grande salle, tout comme le brouhaha assourdissant. On misait, perdait de l'argent, gagnait une somme ridicule, buvait, mangeait et même... dormait. C'était le cas de notre beau blond qui s'était écroulé sur le bar i peine une demi-heure. Il était littéralement lessivé et ça se comprenait. Il n'avait cessé d'aller à droite et à gauche, de faire telle ou telle tâche que le patron des lieux lui assignait à partir de son fauteuil, dans son bureau. Même Kiba le laissait tranquille.

Pourtant, dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un allait le réveiller. Il avait quitté son poste de croupier en prétextant un changement de paquet de carte et en avait profiter pour aller voir le bel endormi. Il secoua son épaule doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne daigne bouger.

"Qu...quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a? dit-il dans un sursaut en regardant à gauche et à droite."

Et enfin, il vit Gaara. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre, auquel il obéît. Le croupier retourna à sa table de jeu en compagnie du blond qui lui collait aux semelles.

"Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, déclara t-il, accompagné d'une légère courbette en avant."

Gaara plaça les cartes dans une machine à cette effet pour les mélanger. Ensuite, il distribua à chaque personne qui se trouvait autour de la table deux cartes, en l'occurrence il y avait juste trois hommes avec des tas de jeton de taille varié. Chacun d'eux regardaient ce qu'ils avaient en main discrètement avant que le premier à jouer ne mette au milieu la mise de départ: deux jetons bleu.

"On appelle la mise du premier joueur "La petite blinde", expliqua Gaara pour Naruto. C'est la mise de départ. Si le second joueur veut continuer à jouer, il doit miser le double, on l'appelle "La grosse blinde"."

Au même moment, le deuxième hommes posa au milieu quatre jetons bleu.

"Le troisième joueurs doit à son tour mettre l'équivalent de la grosse blinde au tapis. Mais il peut aussi "surenchérir" en augmentant la mise."

Le dernier à jouer lança ses cartes face caché devant Gaara en jurant entre ses dents. Naruto fut étonner de voir ça et regarda directement le croupier en attente d'explications.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle "se coucher". Quand on a une main avec laquelle on est sur de n'avoir aucune combinaison, c'est préférable d'opter pour cette solution."

La partie continua et le premier qui avait joué rajouta deux autres jetons bleu. Gaara se mit immédiatement en action en posant une carte ouverte au centre de la table puis une carte face caché devant lui. Il réitéra se procédé jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait trois cartes ouvertes sur le tapis: un sept de pique, une dame et un trois de cœur.

"Au deuxième tour, on change les rôles: celui qui a misé la petite blinde au début devient celui qui misera la grosse et vice versa. Celui qui a misé la grosse blinde misera la petite."

Cette fois, trois jetons bleu s'ajoutèrent au centre. Le second à jouer en mit six tout en regardant sa main une nouvelle fois. Gaara posa une nouvelle carte ouverte au centre et en prit une autre face caché devant lui. C'était une dame de carreau.

"Je suis, dit l'homme qui devait jouer.

-Je suis aussi, fit le second."

Gaara sortit la dernière carte: un six de pique.

"Quand les joueurs "suivent" c'est qu'ils veulent continuer la partie sans miser, c'est-à-dire, voir les cartes du centre de la table sans se coucher, continua d'informer Gaara."

Les deux hommes vérifièrent une nouvelle fois leur main avant de se décider à miser quatre jetons rouge en plus, chacun.

"A la fin de la partie, si les joueurs ont tous misé, c'est celui qui a une meilleure combinaison qui gagne le tapis."

Ils ouvrirent leurs cartes en même temps et on pouvait constater une dame et un valet de trèfle chez l'un et un six de cœur et de carreau chez l'autre.

"Le gagnant avec un brelan de dame."

Le vieil homme ramena vers lui ses gains et commença à les empiler par couleur. Celui qui n'avait pas jouer cette partie regarda Naruto et lui lança:

"Alors, on apprends le métier?

-Je vais essayer en tout cas. Mais j'ai compris jusque là comment il fallait faire... Enfin, je crois.

-Et si tu faisais le croupier pour ce tour hein? Ça vous dérange? demanda t-il en regardant les deux autres hommes.

-Pas du tout.

-M'enfin, ne gâche pas non plus la partie, gamin."

Naruto, surpris, se tourna directement vers Gaara qui fit un léger hochement de tête.

"S'ils le proposent, pourquoi refuser."

Pour une première fois, Naruto ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Gaara. D'ailleurs, ses erreurs avaient bien plus fait rire les joueurs qu'autre chose, ce qui était décidément inhabituel. Il pensa aussi que la soirée était passé bien trop vite à son goût et que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à voir quelqu'un distribuer à sa place. C'était très amusant et divertissant et c'est certainement ce que pensaient aussi les joueurs puisqu'ils n'avaient pas bouger de cette table, ce qui était en soit assez rare.

"Hey mon garçon, et si tu jouais avec nous? lança un des hommes qui avait un début de calvitie à Gaara."

Celui-ci tenta de décliner l'offre poliment mais le quémandeur ne lâcha pas prise. Il dû prendre sur lui car il se doutait que ça jetterais un froid sur l'ambiance qui était vraiment excellente. Et c'est ainsi que Gaara prit part au jeu et que Naruto se retrouva croupier d'un soir, bien que son niveau de distributeur soit exécrable. Mais le fait est que ça ne gâchait en rien l'humeur joyeuse qu'il avait installé malgré lui.

.

Durant toute la semaine suivante, Naruto rejoignait Gaara à sa table de poker à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre. Au début, il ne parlait que poker mais au fil que les jours passaient, leur conversation dérivait de temps à autre sur des sujet ordinaires pour bientôt finir sur leur vie personnelle. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient liés d'une amitié assez spéciale. On pourrait aussi ajouter que les trois hommes du premier soir devinrent des habitués et qu'ils se retrouvaient presque chaque soir à la table de poker de Gaara.

Le croupier récupéra les cartes d'une fin de tour et alors qu'il allait les mettre dans le CSM (machine à battre les cartes), il remarqua que l'une d'elle était un peu pliée.

"Naruto, va me chercher un autre paquet.

-D'accord, j'arrive."

Il récupéra l'ancien et se dirigea rapidement dans la remise où se trouvait toutes les fournitures nécessaire aux tables de jeu. Il agrippa un des paquets de carte de poker qui se trouvait sur la première étagère face à lui et jeta celui qu'il avait emmené dans une boite qui recyclait les usagers. Il entreprit de ressortir de la pièce quand il se heurta à une haute silhouette.

"Pardon, lança t-il machinalement en se dépêchant de rejoindre la table où on l'attendait."

Mais la personne face à lui n'était pas de cet avis. Naruto se fit agrippé par le bras et projeté contre le mur devant lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et surtout, qui était avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne l'emprisonne en plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

"Je ne suis pas content Naruto.

-Sa... Sasuke? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est aussi la question que j'aimerais te poser. J'ai remarqué que tu accomplissais de moins en moins les tâches qui te sont demandées. A la place, tu passes ton temps avec ce dealer*. Arrête de le voir.

-Je refuse! Je fais déjà tout ce que tu me demandes, c'est vrai que je reste souvent avec Gaara mais...

-Gaara? coupa t-il sèchement. Alors tu l'appelles par son prénom? il se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus dure. Je te le redis: Arrête de le voir!

-Je... je refuse, répéta Naruto avec moins de conviction.

-Ce n'était pas une question Naruto mais un ordre.

-Un ordre? Tu ne peux pas aussi contrôler ma vie privé!

-Alors il fait partie de ta vie privé..?"

Son regard se faisait plus lourd, plus insistant avec une touche de sévérité. Naruto se sentait soudain oppressé par la faible distance qui le séparait du corps de Sasuke. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Souvent, il se sentait comme un chien en laisse. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

"Je... J'en ai marre! s'emporta t-il. Je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens pas! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisses tranquille!? Je ne veux plus travailler ici, en tout cas, pas de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me libères de cette dette!?"

Sasuke l'observa longuement, voyant qu'il était vraiment en colère cette fois. Il se remémorait les précédentes paroles de Naruto et arriva rapidement à un arrangement. Enfin, c'était lui que ça arrangeait. Son visage neutre se brisa d'un sourire mauvais et confiant.

"Bats-moi au poker et j'effacerais ta dette, Naruto."

Fin

**_*dealer: personne qui à les fonctions de croupier mais qui joue en même temps au poker._ **

_**Voilà comment se joue une partie de poker. Vous comprendrez certainement mieux plus tard si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Bon, on est pas non plus des pros du poker donc il y a peut-être quelques trucs qui sont faussés, si c'est le cas merci de nous prévenir! :)  
**_

**_Allez, on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Bon, ça fait déjà une semaine! C'était long! Allez, encore quelques explications sur le poker! ...Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Bon, je ne vous dis plus rien et vous laisse savourer tranquillement ce chapitre!_  
**

Chapitre 5:

Naruto revenait enfin dans la grande salle pour apporter le paquet de carte qu'on lui avait précédemment demandé. Gaara fut soulagé en le voyant enfin revenir puisque les joueurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car elle disparu totalement quand il remarqua le teint livide du beau blond.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps? demanda t-il tout en récupérant le paquet de carte que Naruto lui tendait."

Mais celui-ce ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas non plus attention à la partie de poker qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. En réalité, il se demandait s'il était capable de battre Sasuke. Il était peut-être idiot mais en travaillant ici, il entendait souvent ce qui se disait à propos du patron des lieux. Il était fort, incroyablement fort.

Il ne perdait jamais quand il entreprenait de finir une manche de poker.

Il ne perdait jamais quand il misait au dessus de 300 000 yen.

Il ne perdait jamais quand il en avait décidé ainsi.

Naruto se mit à trembler malgré lui, ce qui l'agaça. Rapidement, il empoigna son poing gauche de sa main droite en le serrant le plus fort possible. Il avait fermé les yeux aussi et s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur. Il se trouvait lamentable et pathétique. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Sasuke de trouver un moyen d'effacer sa dette dans son intégralité. N'importe quel moyen. A quoi s'attendait-il? Bien sûr qu'il allait lui mettre une épreuve difficile! Enfin, dans ce cas là, "difficile" n'est pas le bon terme. Plutôt "improbable". Et "impossible" n'était pas non plus à mettre de côté.

"Gaara... Tu penses que je serais capable, un jour, de battre Sasuke au poker? demanda t-il sans même faire attention à la partie qui se jouait."

Gaara l'observa sans comprendre le sens de sa question, ni le "pourquoi il se la posait". Mais l'état du blond commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter car il n'y était pas du tout habitué. C'est vrai qu'il se plaignait tout le temps des corvées dont il s'occupait et parfois, même, on pouvait le voir complètement exténué et s'affaler sur le comptoir du bar pour dormir un bon coup. Mais là, c'était différent.

Gaara ne voulait pas répondre. Il redoutait l'effet qu'aurait sa réponse sur Naruto. Il ne voulait pas voir cette bouille qui était habituellement une source de fraicheur se dégrader encore plus. A cet instant, il aurait pu faire beaucoup pour enlever se voile de noirceur qui embrumait les yeux de Naruto.

"Là, maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance, finit-il par dire."

La tête de Naruto tomba d'un coup de ses épaules, plaçant son visage face contre terre.

"Je m'en doutais, avoua t-il faiblement."

Gaara l'observa à nouveau, une étincelle lui passant dans le regard.

"Mais avec un peu de temps devant moi, je pourrais t'apprendre à le battre."

Notre beau blond n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Il releva subitement la tête en plongeant son regard plein d'espoir dans celui du croupier.

"Vr...vraiment? Tu crois que je pourrais... si tu...? réussi t-il seulement à articuler.

-On ne pourra pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé."

Naruto fut tellement heureux qu'il sauta littéralement au cou de Gaara. Ce dernier en resta pétrifié. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Oh non! il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que... son cœur s'emballe. Le choc l'empêcha de dire quoi que se soit pendant quelques secondes mais il s'obligea à réagir. Et à son grand contentement, il réussit.

"Naruto. Là, ça devient gênant, dit-il calmement de sa voix habituelle."

En effet, certains clients s'étaient retournés vers eux et les trois habitués assis à la table les regardaient d'un œil mi-étonné, mi-choqué. Naruto le lâcha rapidement en s'excusant.

"Désolé, je me suis emporté, lança t-il en se grattant la tête, embarrassé."

Gaara ramassa les cartes sur le tapis puisque la partie venait de se terminer et en distribua de nouvelles pour relancer le jeu et passer à autre chose.

"Naruto, on a qu'à commencer dés ce soir, après mon service, proposa le croupier.

-Avec plaisir, répondit le beau blond en affichant un sourire radieux."

"C'est vraiment ce visage que je préfère voir, pensa Gaara."

.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment. Naruto suivait Gaara dans les longs couloirs du casino à la recherche de la salle V.I.P. En effet, il lui avait expliqué que ce serait dur de s'entrainer dans la grande salle, avec tout ce monde et tout ce bruit, ça n'aurait pas été chose aisé de lui apprendre quoi que se soit.

Enfin, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande double-porte en bois massif où il était inscrit sur une plaque couleur or:

"Salle V.I.P

table de poker"

La première chose que remarqua Naruto en pénétrant dans la pièce était la luminosité. Il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'on puisse voir toute la pièce mais le tout était tamisé. Les murs étaient couleur brique, le sol était en parquet sombre et le plafond n'était pas très haut. L'emplacement des meubles voulait que l'on croit que la pièce se coupait en deux. A droite se trouvait deux gros canapés en cuir chocolat trois places, l'un en face de l'autre. Entre les deux, une table basse en verre où se trouvait sur le dessus un sceau à glaçon avec une bouteille de champagne à l'intérieur. A gauche de la pièce se situait la table de poker qui pouvait accueillir, au maximum, sept personnes. Mais il n'y avait que quatre chaises autour, semblables à celles de la grande salle.

"Bon, tu entres? s'impatienta Gaara qui voyait l'ébahissement de son compagnon."

Naruto ne se fit pas plus prier.

Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour commencer. Le croupier sortit les cartes de leur étui et les plaça dans le CSM pendant que notre beau blond s'occupait de servir le champagne qui lui avait été, plus tôt, demandé. Tout en savourant leurs boissons, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage. Gaara lui expliqua tout d'abord brièvement les différentes combinaisons possibles, allant des plus courantes, comme le brelan, aux plus rares comme la quinte royale. Naruto ne comprenait rien à la signification de ces mots et en informa rapidement Gaara. Celui-ci soupira tout d'abord puis récupéra les cartes de la machine avant de les mettre par combinaison.

"Je vais aller de la combinaison la moins forte, à la plus forte. Quand tu as deux cartes identiques, c'est une paire. Deux paires de deux cartes identiques, deux paires.

-Ça, c'est simple.

-Ensuite, trois cartes identiques, c'est un brelan. Quand tu as une suite de chiffre mais que la couleur n'est pas la même pour toutes les cartes, c'est une quinte.

-Suite de chiffre? demanda Naruto qui avait un peu plus de mal à suivre."

Gaara disposa devant lui un trois de pique, quatre de trèfle, cinq de trèfle, six de cœur et sept de pique.

"Ça c'est une quinte.

-Ok.

-Ensuite, tu as la flush. Ça, c'est quand toutes tes cartes sont du même symbole. Par exemple, le cœur."

Le beau blond acquiesça.

"Après vient le full, quand tu as trois cartes identiques et une paire. Tu me suis?

-Oui oui. Pour l'instant, je crois que je te suis.

-Maintenant vient les combinaison les plus rares. Tout d'abord, le carré, quand tu as quatre cartes identiques. La quinte flush où tu as cinq cartes qui se suivent et du même symbole. Et enfin: la quinte flush royale ou la quinte royale.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Gaara disposa cette fois devant Naruto un as, un roi, une dame, un valet et un dix de trèfle.

"Peut importe le symbole mais ça doit être ces cartes-là.

-As, roi, dame, valet, dix, répéta Naruto comme pour le graver dans sa tête."

Gaara récupéra toutes les cartes et mit le paquet dans la main de Naruto.

"Bon, refait moi toutes les combinaisons."

Le beau blond eu un instant de doute et ce concentra comme pour se les remémorer. Le croupier se posta juste derrière lui, posant ses bras d'un côté et de l'autre de Naruto pour se tenir au bord de la table de poker et passant sa tête par dessus son épaule pour voir quelles cartes il mettait ensemble. Au début, sans se soucier de rien, Naruto fit la paire, puis les deux paires. Plus ça allait et plus il sentait le souffle fort de Gaara contre son cou. Quand il le remarqua, son corps se crispa et son cœur tambourina fortement dans sa poitrine, à un tel point que ses doigts tremblèrent lentement.

Il tentait de mettre trois cartes identiques ensemble pour constituer le brelan quand le corps large de Gaara se pressa légèrement dans son dos. La chaleur de la pièce lui semblait être monté à toute allure, comme si on avait augmenté le chauffage à fond. Le parquet lui semblait bien moins ferme aussi, il se sentait pencher vers l'avant. De plus en plus, la table s'approchait de son visage tandis que le tas de carte dans ses mains paraissait s'amenuir. Les bras de Gaara aussi avaient l'air d'être bien plus proche de son corps. Naruto aurait du mal à mettre un mot sur ce qui lui arrivait, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi proche de lui... de son corps. Ou encore les quelques verres de champagne qu'il avait bu plus tôt qui lui montaient à la tête.

Gaara frôla soudainement la joue de Naruto du bout du doigt et demanda avec une voix inquiète:

"Est-ce que ça va Naruto, tu m'as l'air bizarre."

Le blondinet se retourna vivement, le feu aux pommettes avec un sourire visiblement forcé.

"Ouai, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? fit-il, pas très à l'aise."

Le regard du croupier sembla changer rapidement à la vue que son ami lui offrait. En effet, les sueurs froides que Naruto avait laissé couler plus tôt rendaient sa chemise blanche transparente par endroit. Et faute de la chaleur étouffante, il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de son haut ce qui laissait à découvert un cou étonnement enviable. Sans parler de ce visage adorable couvert de rougeur et d'un embarras inexplicable et voyant. Gaara, poussé par une force étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, s'approcha lentement mais inexorablement de Naruto. Son corps se pressa à celui face à lui, ses mains cherchèrent et trouvèrent des brèches de peau que les tissues avaient oublié de couvrir et avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis, il lâcha dans une voix faible et pourtant, toutes ses pensées se dévoilèrent avec ces mots:

"J'imagine beaucoup de choses, Naruto."

Puis, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le contact fut tout d'abord très innocent, jusqu'à ce que les langues ne s'en mêlent. Naruto, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant. Mais bien vite, l'atmosphère créée le submergea et il se laissa emporter par les évènements. Il se retourna totalement vers Gaara, le bas du dos appuyé contre la table de poker, et agrippa faiblement l'habit des croupiers fidèle au Uchiwa's Palace pour rapprocher plus encore leurs corps. Les mains se baladaient tout d'abord sur les vêtements, cherchant juste à connaitre les formes de l'un et de l'autre, mais plus le baiser devenait intense et plus l'envie de toucher la chaire devenait puissant. Gaara enleva bien vite la chemise de Naruto tandis que celui-ci n'était parvenu qu'à déboutonner celle du croupier. Les doigts, accédant à l'épiderme brulante entamèrent une escale à travers les formes exaltantes; frôlant, touchant, caressant le corps. Bientôt, avec douceur, Gaara attrapa Naruto par la taille et le posa sur le bout de la table de poker, commençant à déposer de milliers de petits baisers du menton au cou sans oublier d'embêter le lobe du blondinet, puis du cou au torse en s'attardant sur les tétons durcit. Il les lécha, les mordilla et les cajola lentement du bout des doigts, faisant gémir bruyamment Naruto qui ne laissait s'échapper que des soupirs entendu jusque-là.

Gaara n'en pouvait plus, son intimité poussait fort sur le tissu serré de son pantalon. Il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'entre-jambe dur du blond et entreprit de le retourner puis de l'allonger sur la table de jeu. Naruto se laissa faire, écartant au possible les cartes de poker qui collaient à son corps humide, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Le croupier, se doutant que ce serait la première fois de son ami, lui fit écarter légèrement les jambes et fit glisser son intimité dans la faille pour la coller à sa con-sœur. Il n'aurait pu attendre de le préparer comme il se doit et n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui faire de mal. Il se contenterait de ça, pour l'instant du moins. Avec des gestes rapides, il fit des vas et viens, prenant soins agripper leurs sexes et de reproduire le même mouvement pour deux fois plus de sensation. Bonne ou mauvaise idée, on ne saurait le dire mais c'était sans doute un acte prématuré car l'orgasme monta bien trop rapidement chez les deux hommes puisqu'ils jouirent après seulement quelques dizaines de minutes.

Le croupier avait déposer le beau blond dans un des canapé après l'avoir rhabillé puisqu'il s'était endormi. De son côté, il commençait seulement à boucler sa ceinture quand il entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et celle-ci s'ouvrir. Appuyer contre la table de poker, il fixa l'entré, attendant de voir qui ça pouvait être.

Sasuke fit son apparition. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Gaara, trop occuper à observer Naruto allongé dans un des divans avec une tenue un peu débraillée. C'est seulement ensuite qu'il daigna s'intéresser au croupier dont la boucle de ceinture baillait dans le vide. Vint ensuite la table où l'on pouvait voir les cartes éparpiller n'importe comment. Quelques unes même étaient par terre. Une seule interprétation possible: ils l'ont fait.

Les traits de Sasuke s'endurcir et il aurait difficilement avoué qu'il avait un mal de chien à cacher son énervement. La mâchoire contracté, il dévisagea Gaara. Celui-ci mima de se raidir à la vue de son patron, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'œil perçant du chef des lieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? intonna t-il sèchement.

-Rien Monsieur, j'apprenais à Naruto les bases du poker, répondit-il de sa voix habituelle bien qu'un tintement hautain se fit ressentir, ce qui fit rager un peu plus le patron.

-Les bases du poker? demanda t-il, sous-entendant qu'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas une école d'apprentissage ici. Je pourrais te virer pour avoir utiliser cette salle sans mon accord."

Sasuke se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir, ne voulant rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était dégouté ou incroyablement peiné, juste que l'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur le faisait horriblement souffrir et que ce goût amer dans la gorge lui filait la nausée.

"Vous ne pourriez pas même si vous le vouliez, Monsieur. Vous avez besoin de moi, dit simplement Gaara en terminant de passer sa ceinture dans la boucle."

Sasuke s'était arrêté net, face à la porte à moitié ouverte. Il prit un temps avant de se retourner lentement et d'ancrer son regard noir et obscur dans celui de son opposant qui laissait transparaitre un brin de fierté mêlé à un serieux sans pareil.

"Ne te vois pas plus important que tu ne l'es. Apprend à rester à ta place, dealer, lâcha t-il comme s'il crachait un venin mortel puis un sourire mauvais, rendant ses traits abominables, vint prendre place sur son visage. Ou je te l'enseignerais."

Puis, il s'en alla.

Fin

_**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai superbement galéré avec le lemon... Amy-sama peut en témoigner, ça m'a pris trois brouillon et un grand n'importe quoi (je n'appelle même plus ça un brouillon tellement j'ai eu honte de moi à la relecture) mais j'ai finalement pu vous offrir un chapitre qui est bon pour ma part.**_

**_Bon et bien, on se revoit samedi prochain tout le monde! :D Bonne semaine et courage pour ceux qui ont cours ou boulot! ^.^_  
**

**_P.S: Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! On voudrait bien connaitre vos avis! Mercii  
_**

**_P.S2: Allez sur mon profil et retrouvez les réponses à vos reviews du Prologue au chapitre 4 !  
_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Oh mon dieu! Je suis sincèrement désolé! J'ai posté la mauvaise version du chapitre il y a de ça une vingtaine de minute! S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi ! Je ne sais pas si je dois baiser vos pieds ou bien m'enterrez vivante ou encore me donner la mort par pendaison. Je ferais attention de ne plus jamais jamais refaire cette calamité! T.T  
_**

* * *

**_Allez sur mon profil Briket-Vert pour voir les réponses à vos reviews!_**

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

Chapitre 6:

Naruto venait de sortir de la bouche de métro et se rendait directement au Uchiwa's Palace. La veille, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était seul dans la salle V.I.P, avec un posthite collé sur le front où il était écrit :

"Je dois aller bosser, on se voit demain.

Gaara"

Il avait passé le chemin du retour vers son chez lui à réfléchir sur les évènements qui le précédaient. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que ce qu'ils avaient fait avec le croupier était désagréable. C'était loin de la vérité. Mais Naruto avait aussi ressenti quelque chose en particulier, question sentiment, quand il était dans ses bras. En effet, toute cette douceur et cette prévenance avaient eu raison de notre blond et il ne parvenait pas a oublier le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ces lèvres chaudes, ces mains qui parcouraient son corps... Il n'aurait pas pu croire que le croupier ferait preuve d'autant de délicatesse. C'était tellement inattendu mais plaisant. Naruto n'avait pu sortir Gaara de ses pensées cette nuit-là.

.

Il venait de passer les portes et se dirigea directement au bar. A peine avait-il posé son arrière-train sur le haut siège qu'il remarqua que Kiba et Sakura couraient de droite à gauche, déplaçant des cartons, rangeant des bouteilles de marques à leurs emplacement et nettoyant le comptoir. Il ne se retint même pas de leur demander:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? C'est drôlement agité."

Sakura qui venait de refermer un placard se tourna vers lui et s'approcha.

"Tu n'es pas au courant Naruto? La semaine prochaine, on organise le "Lucky night" et beaucoup de personnes haut placé vont venir.

-Le qui quoi?

-"Lucky night" imbécile! Ça veut dire la soirée chanceuse, c'est en anglais.

-Ah... Bien sûr, de l'anglais, fit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira t-elle bruyamment. Comment ce fait-il qu'un gars qui n'ait même pas fini la primaire soit dans un endroit pareil.

-J'aimerais le savoir autant que toi, rajouta t-il avec un sourire idiot.

-Bref, lors de cette soirée, les premières mises de toutes les tables vont commencer à 70 000 yens. Ça va être beau à voir! Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'active.

-Mais c'est la semaine prochaine non? Alors pourquoi commencer mainte..."

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Sakura s'en alla, dépité. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre sa question, se demandant à nouveau comment un abruti comme lui avait pu finir là.

Naruto se leva de sa place, s'apprêtant à se diriger vers l'arrière du bar quand Kiba l'arrêta.

"Non, aujourd'hui, tu as des tâches spéciales. On m'a demander de te remettre ça."

Il lui tendit un bout de papier plié en deux avant de repartir bosser. Naruto le déplia et découvrit avec horreur une liste de corvée plus terrible les unes que les autres. Il se sentait revenir au premier jour.

.

Sans tarder, vu tout ce qu'il avait à faire, Naruto se rendit aux étages des chambres et se posta devant la porte soixante-deux. Retenant son souffle, il abaissa la poignée tout en poussant la porte et resta comme pétrifié. Il lui semblait qu'un ouragan était passé par là: les draps trainaient par terre, la chaise avait été renverser au sol, les serviettes de bain (certainement mouillés) avait été abandonné sur les oreillers qui se trouvaient au pied du lit, des restes de diner couvraient le parquet et une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans toute la pièce. Rien n'avait été épargné. Notre beau blond se prépara plus psychologiquement que physiquement à la tâche qui l'attendait, mais il avait tout de même pris l'initiative de mettre des gants et un masque sur son visage. Il commença par envoyer la totalité de ce qui devait être lavé à la laverie, attrapant les serviettes du bout des doigts malgré les gants. Il fourra tout les déchets dans un gros sac poubelle noir avant de s'attaquer à astiquer le sol. Et alors qu'il commençait, une chose étrange fit son apparition sous le lit. Enfin, apparition... Elle devait être là depuis bien longtemps puisque c'était ce qui expliquait l'odeur: trois préservatifs (utilisés évidemment) non-fermé avaient été soigneusement jeté dans un mouchoir. Le mouchoir n'ayant accompli sa mission, le liquide s'était répandu et avait comme qui dirait séché. Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'avoir un haut le cœur car il se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir nettoyer ça.

.

Trois heures et "des poussières" plus tard, Naruto traversait les couloirs, la sueurs au front et les sacs de poubelles dans les bras. Il marchait lentement, se reposant de cette manière puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'accorder une pause vu ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Il lâcha un soupir quand il entendit une voix raisonner, une voix qui l'avait hanté la veille:

"Tu t'es reconverti en femme de ménage, Naruto?"

Il se retourna et vue son interlocuteur, toujours superbe dans cet uniforme propre au "Uchiwa's Palace". Sa bouche finement dessiné était légèrement étiré dans un sourire discret. Et ses longues mains qui dépassaient de la manche parfaitement pliée de sa veste tenait une petite boite qui contenait sûrement des paquets de carte de poker, puisque dessus se trouvait la marque personnelle "U'Poker" qui appartenait à la société Uchiwa.

"Gaara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

S'était efforcé de demander notre blond naturellement, en évitant de le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux. En effet, quelques secondes de trop et son visage serait comparable à la couleur d'une cerise bien mûre.

"J'étais venu chercher ça, dit-il en désignant la boite. Quand je t'ai vu au bout du couloir. Mais et toi? Tu m'expliques?

-Je pense que tu as déjà dû le comprendre. C'est encore Sasuke qui m'utilise comme cobaye pour voir où se trouve la limite de l'humain pour faire des tâches dégueulasses."

Gaara laissa s'échapper un petit rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto. Et celui-ci ne put empêcher à quelques rougeurs de prendre possession de son visage.

"Je vois. Bon, je te laisse, on m'attends en bas. Passe me voir quand tu as un moment."

Il s'éloignait déjà quand Naruto ajouta, triste de le voir déjà partir:

"Ne compte pas trop dessus, Gaara."

Et il retourna lui aussi à ses affaires.

.

Naruto avait raison, pas une seule fois il n'eut le temps d'aller voir Gaara à sa table de poker. Leurs rencontres étaient dû à des coïncidences comme précédemment: dans les couloirs, dans les vestiaires ou encore dans la remise. Le blond tentait de s'en contenter mais les moments passés avec le croupier lui manquaient. Ils n'échangeaient que quelques paroles et Naruto finissait toujours par se plaindre, à chaque fois avec raison puisque son visage laissait voir sa fatigue. Et plus ça allait et plus ses cernes se faisaient sombres. Au fil que les jours passaient, Naruto sentait son corps le faire souffrir, que se soit les courbatures, ses mains qui passaient le plus claire de leur temps à essorer la serpillère, son dos qui refusait presque de se plier en deux une fois de plus pour ramasser les sacs poubelles et même son cerveau qui surchauffait faute de calculer si le temps lui suffirait pour finir tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

.

A la fin de la semaine, le samedi soir, Naruto n'était plus qu'une ébauche de lui-même. Il semblait sans vie et paraissait quitter ce monde à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ça en devenait si inquiétant que même les clients du Uchiwa's Palace s'approchaient un peu plus de lui en passant à ses côtés pour le rattraper en cas de chute. Sakura qui traversait l'allée qui menait à la grande salle faillie ne pas le reconnaitre et c'est dans une exclamation d'étonnement qu'elle capta son attention.

"Naruto? J'y crois pas! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé? On dirait que tu es passé à l'essoreuse! Enfin... ce n'est pas ton eau qu'elle aurait enlevé mais ta force vitale. Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Elle attrapa doucement son bras et alors qu'il souleva sa tête pour la regarder et lui répondre, on aurait cru voir son épiderme se transformer en poussière. Sakura ne le laissa même pas prononcer un mot qu'elle le mena directement dans les cuisines du restaurant, le faisant s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, où ils ne dérangeraient personne.

"Je... dois... aller... travailler..., s'essouffla t-il à dire.

-Hors de question! Tu vas te reposer un peu et tu vas manger!"

Elle sortit de nul part un énorme bol de râmen qui fit couler instantanément un flot de bave de la bouche du blond. Mauvaise réaction car c'était ces dernières réserves d'eau dans son corps. Le blond sembla disparaitre l'espace d'un instant.

Après quatre bol de râmen, deux bouteilles d'eau d'un litre et demi et plusieurs tranches de viandes saignantes, Naruto n'avait plus l'air d'un zombie. Même si les traits de son visage étaient encore marqué par la semaine effroyable qu'il avait enduré. Naruto respirait par grande bouffé d'air, affalé sur sa chaise avec sa chemise qui était remontée faute du gros ballon qui lui servait de ventre.

"Écoute Naruto, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le blond s'était relevé subitement de sa chaise.

"Merci Sakura, fit-il accompagné d'un joli sourire gâché par la fatigue qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire fortement ressentir. Merci pour ce délicieux repas. Et tu as raison, je dois parler à Sasuke. S'il veut me tuer, qu'il me le dise tout de suite parce que je ne supporterais pas cette torture plus longtemps."

.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du patron. Ces émotions furent mélangé par une confiance inouïe et une crainte terrorisante. Il toqua deux fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, n'attendant aucune autorisation. Il s'avança jusqu'à être à dix centimètre du bureau qui était incroyablement luxueux. On ne parlera même pas de la pièce.

Sasuke l'avait regardé faire, s'attendant à ce qu'il allait dire. En réalité, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il entre nonchalamment dans son bureau qui le surprenait. Oh ça non. Mais le fait qu'il ait pris autant de temps. Il aurait juré que Naruto aurait abandonné bien avant aujourd'hui. Ce garçon n'arrêterait donc jamais de l'étonner?

"Ça suffit, Sasuke. J'en ai marre! rugit-il.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à aller voir le croupier pour qu'il te réconforte, voir même qu'il te prenne encore une fois dans ma salle V.I.P. Tu seras peut-être plus d'humeur à travailler après ça, fit-il d'une voix calme et posé.

-Mais de quoi tu parles!? s'époumona Naruto dont la surprise manqua de lui faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Arrête de faire l'innocent. C'est mon Casino, je sais tout ce qui s'y passe. Ne crois pas que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui et où bon te semble."

Naruto était perdu cette fois. Comment savait-il qu'il avait fait des choses dans la salle V.I.P? Enfin, la question n'était pas celle la: Pourquoi diable croyait-il qu'il s'était "envoyé en l'air"? Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Naruto eut sa gorge qui se contracta soudainement, suivit de sa poitrine qui se tordit d'une manière insupportable. Oui, il se demandait déjà comment il avait pu savoir qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit ce soir là? Mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi il croyait qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout? L'idée que Sasuke soit au courant ne lui plaisait pas mais ce qui le dérangeait vraiment c'était... qu'il en était convaincu. C'était blessant. Oh Dieu comme c'était blessant! Il en était si persuadé... Du moins assez pour venir lui dire de telles choses. "Sasuke, tu vient de me faire vraiment très mal, pensa t-il." Il tenta d'avaler sa salive pour reprendre.

"Je te répète ma question Sasuke: De quoi est-ce que tu parles, putain!? sa voix manqua de se déchirer sur ces derniers mots.

-Je parle de ce que tu as fait l'autre soir avec Gaara, ne me prends pas pour un con Naruto, j'ai horreur de ça, avait-il dit d'un ton étonnement sec.

-J'arrive pas à imaginer que t'aie pu croire à un truc pareil! Que j'aurais pu aller aussi loin avec lui! T'es qu'un idiot Sasuke."

Notre beau blond failli laisser s'échapper des larmes alors il quitta immédiatement après le bureau. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui le rendait si triste et révolté.

"Sasuke n'a qu'à croire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche royalement! tenta t-il de se persuader en le hurlant dans ses pensées."

Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre.

.

Il rejoignit machinalement Gaara qui buvait un thé dans la salle des employés. Il l'observa un instant avant de rentrer. Il trouva que le croupier était vraiment beau et qu'il semblait émaner de lui une aura sereine et apaisante. Avec son uniforme blanc et or, il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange, une sorte d'être irréelle qui réussissait à calmer Naruto quand il n'était pas dans un bon état d'âme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le blond se dirigeait toujours vers Gaara pour parler.

Il finit par entrer et se poser dans le fauteuil face à lui, restant tout d'abord silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto? Tu ne fais plus tes corvées?

-Non, ça c'est fini. Je suis allé parler à cet idiot de Sasuke et je lui ai expliqué qu'il était hors de question que je continu, il se coupa dans ses paroles, trouvant que ce ne serait pas vraiment juste pour Gaara de dire de quelle manière a fini leur conversation.

-Et? demanda Gaara en sous-entendant qu'il insisterait à savoir comment s'est déroulé le dialogue.

-Et bien j'en sais rien. Je pense que pour l'instant je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de ces tâches ingrates. Disons qu'il ne m'a pas à proprement répondu clair et nettement.

-Mais c'est tant mieux non? Tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer correctement.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais je regrette de ne pas y être allé avant. Quel idiot j'ai été d'avoir suivi ces instructions tout ce temps. Je pensais qu'il se serait calmé avec le temps mais c'était bête de ma part d'y avoir cru. Après tout c'est un salaud qui se fiche pas mal des sentiments des gens, du moment que le boulot est fait, les employés peuvent bien en crever. Juste parce qu'il est à la tête d'un casino et qu'il est riche, il se croit tout permis! ..."

Gaara prit sa tasse de thé et le ramena à ses lèvres pour en boire deux gorgés puis la reposa. Il croisa ensuite ses jambes mollement, écoutant Naruto parler. Étrangement, il se sentait mis à mal. Quelque chose le dérangeait, l'énervait, lui tapait sur le système, lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il ne parvint pas à comprendre tout de suite d'où ça venait.

"... Avec ces allures hautaines, continua le blond. Comme s'il était incassable! Je veux bien admettre que je travaille pour lui et que je dois faire ce qu'il me demande mais il y a des limites! Sous ces airs de grand séducteur, de beau gosse. C'est juste un vrai tyran! Demander à quelqu'un, peu importe qui, de faire des tâches aussi dégueulasses! Il veut peut-être se donner un genre mystérieux mais il n'y a plus de mystère, c'est juste un malade sadique qui prend plaisir à torturer les gens, à les fatiguer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive! Franchement, tout ce charisme et toute cette beauté pour camoufler ses affaires pas nettes! Ce mec est taré!"

Naruto tomba un peu dans son siège avant de regarder Gaara qui venait de boire encore un peu de son thé et qui reposait sa tasse sur la table. Le croupier regarda à son tour le blond d'une manière étrange. Puisqu'il n'était déjà pas très expressif au départ, Naruto eut du mal à mettre un sentiment sur ce regard, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et il avait raison. La voix crispé de colère mais gardant toujours ce même ton calme, Gaara finit pas parler.

"Tu as fini? On peut changer de sujet? On peut oublier Sasuke trente secondes, Naruto?"

Il ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas remarqué.

L'expression tordu par le choque, Naruto venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait parlé que de Sasuke, juste de Sasuke et rien que de Sasuke. Pétrifié, il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que se soit. Pourquoi...? Comment ce faisait-il que Sasuke occupait autant ces pensées? "C'est parce que je viens de m'embrouiller avec lui! Voilà la raison! se convint-il. J'étais énervé. J'avais besoin de vider tout ce que je portais sur mon cœur. J'avais besoin de dire tout ce que je pensais!" A cette phrase, le blond se rendit compte des termes qu'il avait utilisé pour nommer Sasuke: "séducteur", "beau gosse", "mystérieux", "charismatique". Il avait soudain honte de ce qu'il venait de balancer à Gaara. Sans crier gare, Naruto sauta de son siège et se rua vers la porte qu'il claqua avant de courir. Inutile de lui demander où il allait. Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Fin

_**Oh lala! Mais que t'arrive t-il, adorable petit blond que j'aimerais bien retrouver en boxer, pieds et poings liés sur mon lit au retour des cours? (en fait, ce serait plutôt le fantasme de Amy-sama ça...)**_

_**Bon et bien voilà, Sasuke est un idiot et Naruto... on en parle même pas! Et bien, je me demande bien sur quoi va déboucher la situation. Pas vous?**_

_**Allez, on se retrouve samedi prochain! (on vous réserve bien des surprises chères petits lecteurs que j'adore mettre en haleine MOUAHAHAHAHA!)**_

_**P.S: Partagez vos émotions en laissant une pitite review siou plait**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Alors, tout d'abord, un petit rappel: pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 6 dés que je l'ai posté, faites attention a avoir lu la bonne version. J'ai posté en premier la mauvaise version du chapitre alors, faites y attention. Merci.**_

* * *

_**Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre 7 mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont empêché de poster samedi :S**_

_**Allez je vous laisse savourer et je m'excuse d'avance pour les incompréhensions qu'il pourrait y avoir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser une troisième fois dessus  
**_

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait une journée entière que Naruto n'avait pas adressé la parole à Gaara, et vice versa. Il s'en voulait incroyablement d'avoir osé lui faire tout un speech sur Sasuke, ce n'était pas malin de sa part. Mais alors pas du tout.

.

"Bon, Naruto, tu te décides à venir m'aider ou quoi!?"

La voix de Sakura lui parvint enfin au cerveau et il releva la tête qui était jusque-là collée au comptoir. Les yeux encore à demi-clos, il la regarda espérant savoir pourquoi elle le dérangeait dans sa dépression.

"Hé Ho! On dirait que tu as oublié que c'est ce soir le grand soir. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête? fit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Gaara, laissa t-il s'échapper."

Elle regarda derrière elle en pivotant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, ne semblant pas avoir compris.

"Où ça? Je ne le vois pas."

Naruto tenta de se reprendre en claquant ses mains sur ses joues.

"Laisse tomber Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu entends par "c'est ce soir le grand soir"?

-Ce soir..., elle soupira profondément avant de reprendre. Tu as oublié de ce que je t'ai parlé la semaine dernière? "Lucky night".

-Ah oui. C'est déjà ce soir?

-Et oui! Et je peux t'assurer qu'on a du pain sur la planche alors magne toi de bouger tes fesses de cette chaise!"

Ce qui fut demandé, fut accomplie... à la manière forte.

.

Après deux heures de travail, Naruto finit par croire que Sakura avait raison. C'était encore pire que de préparer une guerre. Tout le casino était en mouvement et on avait fermé pour la journée, qu'est ce que ça aurait donné si en plus c'était ouvert? Valait mieux ne pas imaginer.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on redoute que le temps passe, il se donne à cœur joie de déplacer les aiguilles de la montre. Dix-neuf heures sonnait dans quatre minutes et le buffet n'avait pas été installé, ni les cartes posées aux tables de jeu. Heureusement, la chance était avec le Uchiwa's Palace et un déluge fit son apparition. Enfin, déluge n'était pas le bon terme: un Tsunami de pluie serait plus exacte. Tout d'abord, il retarda les invités principaux et ensuite, obligea les touristes à se réfugier à l'intérieur, leur donnant le goût du jeu aussi vite que l'on devient accro aux vacances.

.

Naruto était passé par toutes les fonctions en moins de quatre heures: de la vaisselle à l'accueil, sans oublier videur de poubelle et barman. Il venait d'échanger sa place avec Sakura et s'était mis à servir les clients. Sans attendre, il prit un plateau et posa dessus sa première commande tout en demandant à Sakura quelle table il devait servir. Elle indiqua rapidement un groupe d'hommes posté devant les escaliers avant de se mettre elle-aussi au travail. Habilement, Naruto se dirigea à destination, en prenant soin de slalomer les gens qui lui barraient la route. Il ne fut qu'à un mètre, à peine, de l'endroit voulu quand il vut Sasuke descendre les escaliers et se faire interpeller par un des hommes qui avait passé commande. Ce fut à cet instant que les jambes de Naruto cessèrent leurs activités. En effet, il ne voulurent pas faire un pas de plus et auraient même préférer reculer. Le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait remarqua que le second homme du groupe le regardait insistement, sans doute qu'il avait reconnu sa boisson et attendait qu'on le serve. Mais cette attente était futile. En effet, Sasuke qui remarqua que les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient rivé derrière lui, se retourna. Et au même instant, le corps de Naruto, pris de panique, s'éloigna à toute jambe, renversant les commandes au sol. C'est difficilement que le patron des lieux put cacher son étonnement aux yeux des hommes qui l'entouraient. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux ne se gêna pas de demander, surpris:

"Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à ce garçon!?

-Si je le savais moi-même, murmura t-il pour lui."

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Naruto reprenait son souffle. Il était carrément ébahi de ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette manière? Pourquoi son corps fuyait Sasuke comme la peste?

Une fois que sa respiration fut redevenue régulière, le blond rejoignit à nouveau le bar, prenant une autre commande et s'excusant à Kiba qui avait été chargé de nettoyer ses casses.

"Fait plus attention Naruto. Je comprends qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde mais il faut gérer ça, ok?"

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre et recommença son service, tout en prenant soin d'éviter Sasuke.

La soirée s'était passée dans la bonne humeur semblerait-il, puisqu'on pouvait entendre à intervalle régulier des gens crier de joie de part et d'autre de la pièce. Certainement les gagnants. La consommation d'alcool et d'apéritifs ferait aussi le bonheur des commerçants, puisque les cadavres de bouteilles et de noix de pécan pouvaient se compter par centaines. Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand Naruto put enfin poser son postérieur sur une des chaises hautes du bar. On pouvait encore voir quelques joueurs aux tables de poker mais ils pouvaient être compté sans difficulté. Sakura rejoignit le blond et s'assit à ses côtés, s'affalant sur le comptoir, la tête posé dans ses bras.

"Je suis exténuée... J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir toute une journée que ça ne serait pas encore suffisant. Et mes bras et mes jambes me font si mal ! elle soupira bruyamment.

-Je ressens la même chose, approuva Naruto.

-Moi aussi !"

Ils relevèrent tous les deux leurs tête en direction de Kiba qui venait d'arriver, de l'autre côté du bar. Il se posa à son tour, mais faute de chaise, il s'assit à même le plan de travail, tournant donc son dos à ses collègues. Sakura laissa à nouveau sa tête tomber dans ses bras, soupirant une seconde fois.

"Je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir. On nettoiera les locaux demain après-midi. Là je suis trop mort !

-Je sais même pas si j'aurais la force de rentrer chez moi, rien que de m'imaginer traverser cette salle encore une fois... Mes douleurs musculaires reviennent, se plaignit t-elle.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail. De ce que j'ai entendu, vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortit."

Sasuke venait d'arriver, faisant tourner cette fois les visages dans sa direction.

"C'est trop sympa boss. Mais la prochaine fois, invitez mille fois moins de monde s'il vous plait, fit Kiba tout en effectuant des rotations avec sa tête, la main sur la nuque.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto au fait? demanda Sasuke."

Sakura pivota sur son siège tandis que Kiba se remit sur pied, tout deux observant la chaise haute... vide.

"Mais... il était là il y a une seconde! s'exclama Sakura, ahurie. Il s'est volatilisé ma parole!"

.

Naruto ne s'était pas le moins du monde volatilisé, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke venir de loin, son corps lui avait joué un nouveau tour. Il s'était retrouvé à partir en catimini vers le second étage et le voilà qu'il errait dans les couloirs. Mais que diable lui arrivait-il donc? Peut-être était-ce la colère de sa dernière dispute avec le patron qui lui revenait quand il le voyait? Ou encore la honte pour avoir fait un speech à Gaara de Sasuke en utilisant des termes qu'il ne se savait pas penser? Il avait du mal à trouver une raison à son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Alors qu'il revenait vers le grand hall, ces pensées toujours embrouillées, une main vint lui attraper la manche de sa chemise. Par réflexe, il fit volt-face et découvrit un Gaara silencieux. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excuser, n'osant pas aller le voir. Et bien voilà une chose qui devait être faite, et puis autant profiter de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Il baissa rapidement le visage, l'embarra l'attrapant bien vite, avant de s'élancer:

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Gaara. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris hier, j'étais énervé et j'avais sûrement juste besoin de me défouler... Je n'aurais pas dû... Je... Tu me manques... Je ne supporte pas de ne pas te voir. S'il te plait, pardonne-m..."

Mais le croupier ne le laissa pas finir. L'agrippant par le poignet, il poussa le beau blond dans le débarras le plus proche et le plaqua avec douceur contre le mur qui se présentait pour pouvoir lui déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres. Auquel répondit bien évidemment Naruto en prenant l'initiative de lui enserrer le cou de ses bras.

"Je dois aussi m'excuser d'avoir réagit comme ça. Pardon Naruto."

Et encore, il l'embrassa.

.

Nos deux tourtereaux traversaient les couloirs quand Naruto demanda soudainement:

"Au fait, Gaara, c'est quand que tu pourras continuer à m'apprendre le poker?"

Le croupier observa un instant le beau blond qui ne le lâchait plus du regard et finit par dire:

"Pourquoi pas maintenant?"

La surprise de Naruto fut fugace mais son sourire ne se brisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle V.I.P. Étrangement, Gaara sentit un bien-être inconnu s'installer en lui. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre d'émotion à part lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Naruto. Était-ce cela que l'on ressentait quand on était avec un ami? Si c'était le cas, il aurait aimé passer ses journées avec le beau blond, pour que jamais l'apaisement de son cœur ne cesse.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et s'étaient directement installé à la table de poker, Naruto assis sur une chaise et Gaara, posté derrière le CSM. Il distribua rapidement deux cartes au blond et avant que celui-ci ne les regarde, il expliqua:

"Écoute Naruto, les cartes dans ton jeu, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il y a une autre chose qui fait que l'on peut gagner sans même avoir une bonne main."

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il fit de gros yeux au croupier.

"L'expression que tu affiches joue beaucoup dans le poker. C'est pour ça qu'on parle souvent de "Poker Face". Cacher tes émotions, c'est cacher la valeur de ta main.

-Mais comment tu veux gagner si ta main est mauvaise? Même si tu fais le "Poker Face".

-C'est la qu'on reconnait les très bon joueurs, des mauvais. Mais ça peut devenir rapidement très risqué si tu ne le maitrises pas.

-Maitriser quoi? Je suis paumé là.

-Le bluffe va de paire avec le "Poker Face". Imaginons que tu as un deux de cœur et un..., il cherchait les cartes dans le paquet en même temps qu'il les annonçait. Et un valet de pique. Avec cette main, tu ne pourrais en principe rien faire sauf si, bien sûr, tu as beaucoup de chance et que les cartes du milieu soit favorables."

Il mit devant Naruto les deux cartes qu'il venait de prendre du paquet et en sortit trois autres au centre: un six de carreau, un huit et un dix de trèfle.

"Tu vois bien qu'il serait possible de faire une combinaison là.

-Oui, c'est une quinte c'est ça. Mais il faudrait que j'aie un sept et un neuf et c'est pas le cas.

-Et tu peux me dire qui le sait à part toi que ce ne sont pas les cartes qui se trouvent dans tes mains?"

Naruto réalisa soudain ce qu'était le bluffe. Quelle idée de génie d'avoir inventé une pareille technique!

"Mais c'est génial ça! C'est vraiment simple de gagner au poker en fait! s'extasia Naruto en se levant subitement de sa chaise.

-Je crois que tu te fais des idées, ce n'est pas simple, loin de là. Car pour bluffer, il faut apprendre à faire le "Poker Face" et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas rien. Surtout que, puisqu'on parle de professionnel du bluffe, on parle aussi de professionnel capable de deviner le bluffe. Et il me semble avoir entendu que Sasuke en faisait parti."

A ce nom, Naruto sentit un violent frisson parcourir son épiderme et la surprise le fit sursauter plus haut qu'il n'aurait fallu. Gaara lui lança un regard suspicieux.

"Tout va bien? demanda t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule puis la remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou, lui faisant lever le visage vers lui. Naruto, ça va?"

Mais il ne lui fit qu'un simple hochement de tête, ses pensées se redirigeant vers le contact que le croupier venait d'effectuer. Ses mains étaient si douces et chaudes. Le rouge monta à ses joues lentement. Aussi lentement que la vitesse à laquelle Gaara approchait ses lèvres de celle de Naruto pour y déposer un simple baiser.

"Gaara, apprends-moi s'il te plait."

.

Notre beau blond se rendait dans les toilettes du troisième étage à la demande de son ami qui avait dit plus tôt: "Pour apprendre à dissimuler tes émotions, il faut que tu vois par toi-même ce que ton expression laisse deviner sur tes pensées. Va chercher un miroir dans les toilettes du troisième étages. La vis de celui face au sèche-main ne tient plus, tu peux le prendre sans problème."

Naruto venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait directement vers les toilettes. A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'on le projeta de force à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva face contre terre quand il entendit la porte être claqué et le verrou être tiré. Le brutal personnage le releva sans difficulté et le coinça contre le mur, sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de sortie. Cette situation lui paraissait être déjà vécu.

"Sasuke!?

-Naruto, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'évites parce que ça commence à vraiment m'énerver."

Le blond n'en doutait pas. Il pouvait lire la colère visible sur les traits du patron qui ne semblait même pas vouloir la cacher. Mais de nouveau, son corps chercha un moyen de fuir. Ses yeux analysaient la pièce dans les moindres détailles pour trouver une quelle conque échappatoire mais rien. Sasuke barrait la route vers la porte qui était elle-même verrouillée et il serait idiot de ne serait-ce que penser sauter par la fenêtre. Trois étages c'est très haut.

"Je... Je ne t'évite pas..., bredouilla t-il."

En effet, le blond n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à nouveau vainement un plan d'évasion. De l'autre côté, Sasuke qui n'était pas dupe, voyait clairement la panique sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi sa présence le mettait-il autant à mal? Il se le demandait vraiment mais Naruto ne semblait pas prêt à répondre.

"Tu ne m'évites pas? Alors comment tu appelles ton comportement d'hier soir? Si ce n'est pas éviter ça! cracha t-il, pas prêt à lâcher le morceau avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses..., assura Naruto, essayant d'être convaincant."

Cette fois, le corps du blond abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir mais n'accepta pas pour autant la présence du patron dans un périmètre si restreint. La chaleur s'empara du corps du pauvre prisonnier, son cœur étant pris d'épilepsie et sans oublier les goutes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Sa respiration fut saccadé aussi et bientôt, il ne parviendrait même plus à regarder Sasuke en face. Cette situation le dépassait et il n'en connaissait même pas la raison.

"Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que c'est Naruto? Je t'écoute, sa voix se fit moins agressive et paraissait même encourageante."

Sasuke supportait mal l'idée que c'était lui qui provoquait cette réaction chez Naruto. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler normalement avec lui mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Après tout, le dialogue n'était pas son fort. Du moins pas avec ce genre de sujet principal puisqu'il n'était habitué qu'à parler affaires professionnelles. Voir ce pauvre blond perturbé au point d'en avoir des bouffés de chaleur, le feu aux joues et d'être incapable de supporter son regard, ça le blessait. Sasuke aurait été capable, à cet instant, de faire beaucoup pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Vraiment beaucoup. En tout cas, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lui-même. Enlever cette image d'un Naruto troublé dont le torse se soulevait aussi rapidement que sa respiration était irrégulière, avec ces lèvres légèrement tremblotantes et rougit. Ces lèvres qui avaient une si belles formes sous cet angle de vue. Ces lèvres... que les sienne rencontrèrent sans même crier gare. Qui fut le plus choqué? Telle était la question. Celui qui embrassa sans y avoir donner l'ordre à son corps, ou celui qui fut embrassé alors qu'il cherchait encore une échappatoire. Allez savoir.

Sasuke récupéra ses lèvres sans laisser transparaitre sa surprise sur son visage. Il observa juste Naruto qui, lui, ne camouflait rien du tout. Plus rouge que plus tôt, il dévisageait Sasuke sans comprendre la raison de ce baiser soudain. De l'autre côté, le patron conclu qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite. Du moins, avant que le blond ne récupère ses esprits et ne lui pose LA question à laquelle il n'avait pas un semblant de réponse. Il retourna à la porte, la déverrouilla, l'ouvrit et la laissa se refermé lentement de son propre chef. Naruto resta planté là un long moment avant de rentrer machinalement chez lui, ses pensées toujours dans un épais brouillard.

En fin de compte, aucun des deux hommes n'aura eu la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Juste plus de questions à se poser.

Fin

_**Mauvaise nouvelle chère petits lecteurs...! Amy-sama et moi, à cause des vacances, on a pas eu le temps de se voir et le chapitre 9 a bien besoin que l'on se concerte dessus. Et en ce qui concerne le chapitre 8... je pars dans un trou paumé où le mot internet semble être venu d'un autre univers. A mon plus grand regret, on risque de ne pas poster avant la reprise des cours. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance avec les chapitres 10 et 11 pour votre plus grand plaisir (J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions dans les reviews concernant ces chapitres d'ailleurs! X) BON! Je n'ai rien dit d'accord? Ou Amy-sama va me charcuter.**_

_**Allez tous le monde! J'espère que ce petit désagrément ne vous refroidira pas (de toute manière, vous vous sentirez bientôt très vite chauffer quand les prochains chapitres seront posté Hii Hii Hii) On se revoit au prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous!  
**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Ça fait longtemps chère petits lecteurs qui m'ont énormément manqué durant cette année qui m'a semblé durer une éternité (je le jure, je le pense vraiment !) Woouaaaah ! Bon, je dois vous le dire, quand j'ai commencé à ré-écrire,j'ai eu terriblement peur de ne plus écrire de la même manière que les chapitres précédent et que ce soit fade... je suis pressé de recevoir vos commentaires mais j'ai très peur aussi XS_ **

**_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre à cause de mes mains qui tremblaient, ça faisait quand même près d'un ans que je n'avais pas écris ! Bon, j'arrête mon charabia et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! :D_**

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain n'annonçait rien de bon. Le ciel était couvert d'un épais nuage grisâtre inquiétant. Semblerait-il que le soleil ait décidé de se mettre en grève ce jour-là. Naruto aurait aimé en faire tout autant mais il ne pouvait se le permettre et se devait de se rendre au Uchiwa's Palace. La possibilité que Tic et Tac viennent jusque chez lui pour l'escorter à son lieu de travail ne l'enchantait guère !

C'est donc d'un pas lent et démotivé qu'il se rendit à la station de métro pour enfin arriver devant le casino. Il observa tout d'abord l'enseigne qui crevait le ciel où était inscrit le nom de l'homme qui lui avait occupé la tête la veille. En effet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser une question toute la nuit ce qui lui avait valu une nuit blanche : Pourquoi l'avait-il Diable embrassé !? Pas une seule moindre petite hypothèse ou suggestion ne lui venait en tête ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse ! Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Parce qu'il avait belle et bien fait !

Naruto, une migraine naissante au crâne et une fatigue omniprésente pesant sur son corps, passa finalement les portes pour se diriger directement vers le comptoir. Il s'assit nonchalamment et lança un bonjour bien faible à Sakura qui était déjà d'attaque derrière le bar.

"Bah alors Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu fais une tête à faire peur !

-Juste fatigué, répondit t-il en posant son front à plat contre le bois d'où émanait une faible fraicheur.

-Mal de tête ? Je vais aller te chercher un aspirine et un verre, elle commença déjà à se rendre à l'arrière. T'as intérêt à rapidement te mettre au travail Naruto, on doit nettoyer la salle et ouvrir pour 16 heure!"

Et elle disparu derrière les bouteilles d'alcool.

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant quelques minutes, tentant de prendre des forces avant de devoir les dépenser. Ce fut lorsqu'il décolla son visage du bar qu'une ombre surgit dans son dos. Il fit volt-face sèchement quand un visage aux traits endurci apparut devant ses yeux.

"Gaara ?

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? Ou bien tu m'avais oublié Naruto ?"

Mince ! Il l'avait vraiment complétement oublié! Le visage pâle, le blond regardait le sol sans pouvoir soutenir le regard du croupier. Le fait qu'il l'ait laissé en plan la veille lui revint en mémoire. Bon sang ! Comment ça avait pu lui échapper !? Il avait laissé Gaara l'attendre... sans jamais revenir ! Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il l'avait sans doute attendu, avec l'espoir de le voir arriver tôt... ou tard. Avait-il patienté longtemps ? Combien de temps? "Satané Sasuke ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! A chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Ne peux-tu pas juste me laisser en paix !?"

La gorge contracté par la honte, le regret et la colère, il se força à dire bien qu'en vain.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Gaara."

Toujours face contre terre, le blond était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de relever les yeux et de faire face au regard du croupier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Naruto? demanda t-il de sa voix posé naturelle où son énervement et son mécontentement ne se faisait pas encore percevoir.

-J'ai croisé Sasuke, avoua t-il faiblement.

-Sasuke ? murmura Gaara dans un souffle pour lui-même. Encore lui?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je... Il m'a pris la tête vachement longtemps au toilette. J'ai pas pu l'esquiver et ..."

La suite logique était "il m'a embrassé" mais Naruto n'était pas idiot au point de le dire de but en blanc à Gaara. Le choix le plus judicieux était même de ne pas en parler du tout ! Il n'avait aucune excuse convenable. Et un mensonge minable ne valait pas la vérité abominable qui avait eu lieu hier soir. La mâchoire contracté par la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il dit une seconde fois, de nouveau avec un espoir vain.

"Je suis désolé Gaara, je n'ai pas voulu ça. Mais Sasuke voulait parler d'un truc et il m'a empêché de partir !

-Arrête Naruto. Ça suffit maintenant. Sasuke, Sasuke... Tu n'as que lui à la bouche ! commença Gaara dont la voix habituellement terne pris un peu de vigueur, avec un timbre légèrement plus fort que d'habitude.

-Non, c'est faux ! S'emporta le blond, voulant le contredire de suite avant qu'il ne se fasse de conclusions hâtives. Je t'assure que tu te trompes ... , tenta t-il sans trouver de suite.

-Alors prouve-le moi Naruto et je te croirais sur parole. Mais prouve-le ! sa voix avait perdu toute monotonie et semblait le mettre au défi, mais avec une pointe de certitude que le cas de Naruto était peine perdue.

-Je te jure que tu te trompes. Sasuke n'es rien pour moi, je...

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'empêcha t-il de justesse de crier."

Naruto releva enfin son visage pour regarder Gaara avec une expression moitié ébahi, moitié interloqué. Pourquoi était-il énervé? Pourquoi ne devait-il pas prononcer son nom? Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas raté quelques épisodes et si Gaara n'était pas finalement en colère à propos d'autre chose. Autre chose que le fait qu'il l'ait oublié et soit parti. De son côté, le croupier ne comprenait plus rien non plus. Égaré, perdu, désappointé. Ses poings serré au point de lui faire mal à la paume de la main, le visage crispé par une colère à peine contenue et les pensées en pleines divagations. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce stade de colère ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il plus le fait que le nom de Sasuke soit prononcé par les lèvres de Naruto? Et Diable... Pourquoi voulait-il le tuer, ce fils de chien de Sasuke !? Le fait même de penser à lui et sa mâchoire se contracta au point de lui faire grincer violemment les dents.

"Gaara ? tenta Naruto qui voyait tout de même d'imperceptible changement sur le comportement et le visage du croupier. Je suis désolé... Est-ce que..., hésita t-il. Est-ce que ça va Gaara ?

-Arrête de t'excuser ! S'emporta t-il cette fois réellement, le visage de Sasuke lui hantant l'esprit. Tu n'arrête pas de me parler de Sasuke, tu me laisses poiroter toute une soirée alors que t'es avec lui, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est désolé? Tu te fiches de moi ou c'est qu'une saleté de jeu pour toi Naruto!?"

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, surpris et mis à mal face à l'énervement de Gaara. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si fâché ? Naruto ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison qui puisse l'expliquer. C'est bien Gaara, ce n'est bien qu'un lapin posé après une journée de travail ! Alors pourquoi tant de colère ?

"Répond-moi! s'emporta à nouveau violemment le croupier dont les sourcils se fronçaient peu à peu.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, ça n'arrivera plus, je te le jure, mais arrête de ... tenta de dire Naruto, les larmes lui montant aux yeux face à la colère grandissante de son vis-à-vis. "

-Arrête de t'excuser! cria t-il avant de reprendre plus faiblement. J'en ai assez entendu."

Puis il s'en alla simplement.

Naruto ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était tant énervé et le fait qu'il soit en colère contre lui... Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Ça lui faisait mal de l'intérieur. Il maudissait Sasuke tout en cherchant un quel conque moyen de s'excuser convenablement... tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais jamais laisser une chose pareille se produire !

Sakura choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre sans laisser deviner à Naruto qu'elle était là depuis déjà un bon moment. Un verre à la main gauche, un cachet dans l'autre, elle s'approcha du bar où Naruto venait de se rasseoir. Elle posa le tout sur le comptoir sans dire un mot.

"Merci, pensa tout de même à dire le blond."

La matinée passa avec une lenteur insupportable. Tous les employés du Uchiwa's Palace travaillaient sans pose au rangement et au nettoyage de la grande salle que la Lucky Night n'avait pas épargné la veille. En effet, boissons, verres, cendriers, cartes, sachets d'apéritifs, déchets quel conque... Tous trainaient sur les tables de jeux, au sol, aux environs de l'escalier. Le casino s'était transformé en dépotoir. C'était une bien pitoyable image de l'édifice que l'on pouvait maintenant contempler. Les heures passaient inlassablement et bientôt, 16 heures sonna. A la grande surprise de tous, la grande salle de jeux avait repris son image d'antan juste à temps. Enfin, les portes du casino s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer ses clients.

Comparé à la matinée, l'après-midi passa bien trop vite, donnant sa place rapidement au soir qui s'installa avec un taux d'humidité au dessus de la normale. Il était simple de se douter qu'une pluie dense ou encore une tempête était à prévoir dans la nuit.

L'ambiance s'était installée dans la grande salle du casino. On pouvait entendre de part et d'autre des rires et des conversations au volume suffisamment bas. Une bonne atmosphère régnait maintenant, créée certainement par le peu de client et le mauvais temps qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement.

Gaara qui venait de quitter sa table, se mit en direction du bar. Il n'avait pas eu la tête au jeu de toute la journée. Il ne parvenait pas à libérer ses pensées de Naruto. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé de s'énerver de cette manière, surtout pour une raison comme celle-là. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Rien qu'en y repensant, sa colère ressurgit et il contracta sa mâchoire une nouvelle fois. Les sourcils froncés à l'idée qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se calmer, il se posa au comptoir d'un geste rapide et sec. Kiba apparut face à lui, essuyant un pichet de bière à l'aide d'un chiffon qui n'en portait que le nom. En effet, on aurait dit qu'il était orné d'un fil d'or qui faisait le tour du tissu. Et sa blancheur aurait pu mettre en doute quant à son utilisation journalière. Avait-il même déjà servi ?

"Si tu cherches Naruto, il est de service aux étages de l'hôtel, commença machinalement Kiba avant de daigner regarder plus sérieusement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Sers-moi un whisky."

La voix de Gaara était à peine méconnaissable. Elle était toujours aussi posée mais un agacement sondable et perçant se faisait fortement ressentir. Les sourcils froncés (ce qu'on ne voyait jamais), le bras droit posé sur le comptoir dont la main supportait sa tête au niveau du front et le dos légèrement courbé. Son aura qui semblait être inébranlable venait de se briser en miette. Kiba fut totalement attiré par l'histoire de son collègue. Était-ce par compassion ou bien... juste de la curiosité? "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre ce mec, dont rien ne semble atteindre, dans un état pareille ?" se demanda t-il.

D'un geste expert, il pris un verre en cristal épais dont la forme était discontinue et saccadée. On aurait pu se demander si le verre n'avait pas été brisé en mille morceaux avant d'être recollé totalement au hasard. Cela donnait un style réellement particulier à qui tenait en sa main le récipient. Puis dans son autre main, il prit la bouteille de whisky. Il le versa d'une main experte dans le verre avant de faire glisser lentement celui-ci sur le comptoir jusque la main de Gaara qui le réceptionna habilement avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

"Alors? Journée difficile ? tenta Kiba qui feignait l'indifférence.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le croupier avec l'air de ne rien vouloir dire de plus."

Le serveur laissa un silence tout en continuant d'essuyer ses verres. Gaara qui buvait machinalement à petites gorgés laissa, après quelques minutes de plus, un soupir s'échapper. Kiba ne le quitta pas du regard sans pour autant avoir l'air d'insister: le croupier semblait être dans une réflexion profonde. Il l'observa juste avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'un autre soupir ne se fasse entendre.

"J'y comprend plus rien..., souffla Gaara pour lui-même mais ses paroles parvenant de justesse aux oreilles du serveur.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à comprendre. J'en ai pas l'air mais je peux te donner quelques tuyaux, lança t-il avec un sourire fin accroché aux lèvres."

Gaara le scruta un instant, semblant le jauger et se décider de ce qu'il pourrait révéler ou non. Voyant ça, Kiba sourit furtivement et se rapprocha du comptoir, tout en continuant son activité.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te perturber à ce point? demanda t-il un rictus léger au coin des lèvres que le croupier remarqua bien vite mais sans y porter une grande importance.

-Comment l'expliquer...? se demanda t-il à lui-même. Disons qu'il y a une certaine personne que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'_elle_ désire vraiment, si _elle_ se joue de moi. (elle=la personne)

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'as fait penser qu'_elle_ se fiche de toi ?

-_Elle_ m'a posé un lapin hier soir... avoua t-il, la colère remontant lentement.

-Y'a une raison particulière qui l'a poussé à le faire ?

-Un mec, cracha t-il la mâchoire à nouveau contracté au summum."

Kiba le regarda intensément un instant. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Cela lui dévora le sang de curiosité mais il se retint de lui demander.

"Il n'arrête pas d'intervenir et à chaque fois, _elle_ me passe à côté ! Je comprend pas pourquoi ça me met en rage mais j'aimerais le..., il crissa des dents et finit par se taire, trouvant qu'il en avait suffisamment fait devant Kiba."

Comment pouvait-il autant perdre son sang-froid? Aussi vite? Rien qu'en pensant à ce salopard de Sasuke tournant autour de Naruto. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son organisme lorsqu'il le vu passer du coin de l'œil. Sa main se crispa soudainement sur elle-même. "Dieu merci, il ne tenait pas son verre ! Elle vaut une petite fortune quand même, pensa Kiba." D'ailleurs, Kiba pensa soudainement que Gaara ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte d'une chose que lui avait senti immédiatement dés lors qu'il avait parlé d'_elle_. Il demanda pour en être sûr.

"Et? Quel genre de relation vous avez, _elle_ et toi ?"

Gaara le regarda ne comprenant pas le moins du monde où il voulait en venir.

"On est ami je suppose, dit-il de son visage habituellement sérieux."

Kiba se retint de rire juste à temps.

"Et tu te mettrais dans cet état-là pour n'importe quel autre _amie_ à ton avis? titilla t-il doucement le croupier."

Gaara réfléchit un instant profondément.

"Je ne pense pas avoir d'autre ami comme _elle_.

-_Elle_ est spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des choses que tu ne ferais qu'avec _elle_? Que pour _elle_? continua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait suggestif.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit-il sincère, comme une évidence."

Kiba disparut un instant, prétextant ranger des verres à l'arrière mais c'était pour ne pas que le croupier ne voit son sourire large qui en dirait suffisamment long sur ses pensées. Il revint rapidement et se posta face à lui, reprenant un nouveau verre et continuant de l'essuyer du chiffon qui n'en portait que le nom.

"A ton avis, tu ne _la_ considère réellement que comme une _amie_ ? prenant un temps sur le dernier mot et en insistant bien dessus.

-Comme quoi voudrais-tu que je _la_ considère ? demanda Gaara, suspectant infiniment plus où voulait en venir le barman.

-J'en sais rien, mais je dis juste, en supposition bien sûr, que tu sembles vraiment tenir à _elle_. Du moins suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir qu'_elle_ reste en compagnie d'autres mecs. Et tout aussi suffisamment pour..."

Il laissa un blanc volontaire où le silence qui régna durant ce laps de temps infiniment court sembla indéfiniment long. On pouvait même y entendre le bruit du chiffon grincer sur la surface rigide et propre du verre.

"... être jaloux. Donc, je peux en venir à la conclusion, toujours en supposant, que tu pouvais être..."

Il laissa un second blanc, mais cette fois plus long. Au même instant, on pouvait voir le blond descendre l'escalier et se diriger à l'opposé du bar, de l'autre côté de la grande salle de jeu. Gaara le remarqua presque immédiatement, tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

"... Que tu pouvais être amoureux d'_elle_."

Gaara écarquilla lentement des yeux, puis les récupéra et les fixa sur la profondeur de son verre. Lui ? Amoureux ? Et surtout ... De Naruto !? Son cœur sembla avoir rater un battement lorsque son cerveau qu'il ne contrôlait plus l'obligea à accepter une vérité jamais avoué "Je... J'aime Naruto ...?"

Fin

**_Alors ? Surpris ? Non heiin ! On s'en doutait ! Oui, je voulais expliquer le _elle_ au cas où ce n'est pas compris. _La personne_ étant au féminin, il dit _elle _et aussi car il ne veut pas dire _il_. Pardon ? Vous êtes pas idiot et vous avez compris ? Rooh ça va ça va ! pardon pardon ! Allez, on se voit au prochain chapitre !_**

**_P.S: Dites à Amy-sama que vous la détestez parce qu'on a pas encore revue ensemble la fin de la fiic et que je n'ai les événements que jusqu'au quatorzième chapitres !_ **


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Pardooooon ! Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière ! Comme il y a eut le déménagement, on a eut un problème avec internet ! Et comme Amy-sama partait en vacance et bien, on a rien pu poster ! :S_**

**_Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire je crois... A part que je hais Amy-sama ! Elle m'a littéralement abandonnée durant la première partie de ce chapitre ! Alors que j'avais besoin d'elle ! J'avais besoin de toi qui va me lire sûrement à un moment ou à un autre (plutôt à un autre)... BREF ! Je délire ! C'est l'effet déménagement ça ! Bon, allez, bonne lecture ! ^.^_**

Chapitre 9

Naruto était arrivé en retard ce matin-là. La tempête du soir d'avant avait causé quelques problèmes techniques et son train avait eu une demi-heure de retard. Il avait foncé au vestiaire se changer en un éclair. Lorsque, enfin, il referma d'un coup sec son casier, deux ombres gigantesques lui barrèrent la route. Il eut un cri d'effroi qui fit sourire Tic et Tac et avant même que le blond ne puisse leur demander littéralement ce qu'ils fichaient là, ceux-ci lui tendirent un papier plié en quatre avant de disparaitre. Il eut un instant de réflexion pour demander à son cerveau si ce n'était pas un mirage jusqu'à ce qu'il repense au papier qu'il finit par déplier. A son plus grand malheur... C'était une liste de tâche ménagère. Bon sang ! Maudit Sasuke ! Il n'aura certainement pas le temps de voir Gaara aujourd'hui. Et encore moins le temps de s'excuser auprès de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, quelques étages au dessus du blond, un croupier aux airs charmants et affichant une expression plus que sérieuse errait dans les couloirs du casino... avec un but bien précis dont il s'approchait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Bientôt, il arriva devant deux grandes portes de chêne massif luisant. Il réajusta légèrement le col de l'habit fidèle aux croupiers du Uchiwa's Palace avant d'ouvrir sans gène les portes.

Face à lui, le patron des lieux était aisément installé dans son gros fauteuil de cuir derrière son bureau, avec ses deux fidèles employés semblables au champion du monde de boxe posté de part et d'autre de sa personne, debout, les mains croisé derrière le dos. Sasuke était au téléphone et il ne posa qu'un regard furtif au nouvel arrivant. Rapidement, il cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille avant de prendre un bout de papier, de griffonner diverses choses dessus, de le plier en quatre et de le tendre à Tic (ou à Tac). Et en un instant, ils sortirent tout deux. Sasuke qui n'avait encore rien dit au téléphone sembla tout de même écouter avec attention ce qui lui était dit.

"Surveillez-le de près et s'il s'approche du casino, prévenez-moi immédiatement."

Et il raccrocha, apportant cette fois toute son attention au croupier. Celui-ci s'avança de plus en plus près, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du bureau du patron. Les traits tirés par un sérieux implacable, il entonna à la manière d'un automate:

"Une partie en trois manches. Le gain: Naruto."

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il ne refuserait en aucun cas.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Sasuke et Gaara étaient en train de s'installer à la table de poker se trouvant dans la salle V.I.P. Un croupier quel conque vint les rejoindre quelques instants après, un paquet de carte neuf dans les mains. Il le posa dans le CSM qui battit les cartes quand Sasuke balança vivement quelque chose sur la table.

"Changez-moi 4 000 000 de yens (=environ 30 000 euros) en jeton, lança Sasuke au croupier tout en gardant les yeux rivé sur Gaara avec un sourire malsain ancré sur les lèvres. Alors dealer ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait joué avec des billes ! se moqua t-il sans gène."

Gaara soutint longuement son regard, son expression étant inchangé depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau. Et lentement, un sourire à son tour défiant apparu sur le bas de son visage pendant qu'il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa tunique.

"Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas le genre à te contenter d'une simple défaite, à son tour il balança une liasse de billet sur le tapis. Il te faut un petit réconfortant Sasuke, et je te le donnerais volontiers."

Et pendant que le croupier saisit l'argent, on entendit à nouveau raisonner:

"Je voudrais 4 000 000 de yens en jeton."

Chacun à leur tour, ils se virent servir 10 jetons rouge de 1 000 yens, 20 jeton bleu de 500 yens et 40 jetons de 250 yens. Sans même attendre, le croupier leur donna deux cartes chacun. En un instant, les deux les balancèrent sur le tapis face caché et on entendit l'un après l'autre dire "Je me couche". Ce cirque continua un long moment jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le silence régna pour de bon, les deux analysant sérieusement leur main. La pièce de petite blinde était à ce moment-là entre les mains de Gaara. Il vu et revu ses cartes jusqu'à ce qu'il choppe un jeton bleu de 500 yens. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts avant de le balancer sur le tapis. Sasuke, pendant ce temps attendait simplement et lorsque son tour vint, il choppa à son tour deux jetons bleu pour la grosse blinde. Gaara revint au niveau en ajoutant un second jeton bleu ce qui leur faisait à tout deux 1 000 yens au tapis. A ce moment-là, quand il était temps de parler, Sasuke saisit quatre jetons et annonça:

"Je relance."

Gaara fronça un sourcil mais le suivit quand même.

Cette fois, le croupier posa le flop (=les trois premières cartes, revoir chapitre 5 pour son fonctionnement). Les cartes qui en sortirent étaient le huit de trèfle, le valet de pique et le sept de carreau. Chacun leur tour, ils regardèrent à nouveau leurs cartes qu'ils posaient face caché et dont ils ne soulevaient qu'une extrémité pour empêcher les regards indiscrets de les voir. Bien qu'ils soient l'un face à l'autre, c'était devenu une sale habitude prise au cours de leurs nombreuses parties et qui ne leur lâcherait plus la peau.

"Je vois, lança Gaara suivi de hochement de tête de Sasuke."

La carte suivante posées sur le tapis fut le as de trèfle. A ce moment-là, Gaara entrepris d'attraper cinq jetons bleu et les balança. Sasuke suivit sans dire quoi que se soit et la dernière carte fut posé: le quatre de cœur.

"Tu veux relancer ? demanda Sasuke à Gaara en prenant ses cartes en main.

"Ça ira et toi ? répondu t-il en attrapant ses propres cartes."

Tout deux posèrent en même temps leur cartes sur le tapis. Gaara sourit en fronçant des sourcils tandis que le croupier annonça d'une voix mécanique:

"Le gagnant avec un brelan de valet face à deux paires: Sasuke."

Et le croupier ramena les jetons à Sasuke. Gaara pesta intérieurement mais n'en fit rien et se dit qu'il se rattrapera avec la prochaine main, espérant qu'elle lui sera favorable. Le même rite repris où le croupier distribua encore et encore des cartes aux deux joueurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils suivent tous les deux, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ce fut cette fois le tour à Sasuke de mettre la petite blinde alors il balança sur le tapis un jeton bleu. Gaara en mit deux et Sasuke revint à niveau en en ajoutant un de plus. Quand ce fut le moment de parler, Gaara mis quatre jetons rouges de 1 000 yens au tapis et Sasuke suivit en enchérissant de trois jetons bleu.

Gaara se remit à niveau et le croupier put enfin poser le flop au tapis : trois de carreau, six de cœur et quatre de carreau. Sasuke balança deux jetons rouge au milieu bientôt suivi de Gaara qui renchérit de deux autres jetons rouge. Sasuke se remit a niveau en pestant silencieusement mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du croupier inactif. Et là, une question s'interposa dans l'esprit du rouge: "Est-ce un signe ou du bluff ?" Comment savoir quand on a cet enfoiré face à nous!? Finalement, il pesta à son tour, ce qui fit naitre un rictus léger et imperceptible sur le visage du patron. Le croupier sortit une autre carte du CMS: le cinq de cœur.

"Je vois, lança Gaara qui attendait déjà la prochaine carte."

Mais Sasuke pris tous ces jetons rouge et les lança sur le tapis. Gaara, d'abord surpris regarda Sasuke qui ne laissait absolument rien transparaitre. Était-il étonné ? Non, il savait très bien à qui il avait à faire ! Il se remit rapidement à niveau, ayant hâte de voir la dernière carte. Ce qui arriva l'instant d'après: le six de pique fut posé au tapis.

"Je relance de quinze, dit Gaara tout en jetant les jetons vert de 250 yens."

Sasuke le suivit et ils posèrent une seconde fois leurs cartes sur la table en même temps.

"Le gagnant avec un carré de six face à une flush: Gaara."

Cette fois, le croupier donna les jetons du tapis à Gaara qui les rangea rapidement à leur tas respectif. Rapidement, la distribution des cartes de la main suivante fut faite. Mais cette fois, la partie repris directement. Tout deux posèrent leur carte face caché devant eux quand Gaara jeta le jeton de la petite blinde, suivi de la grosse blinde donné par Sasuke. Gaara demanda de voir quand Sasuke pris vingt de ses jetons vert et les posa sur le tapis. Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaitre sa surprise mais reprit contenance aussitôt et se remit à niveau. Le flop fut ensuite posé sur le tapis: roi de coeur, sept de pique et roi de trèfle. A la vue de ces cartes, Sasuke laissa un large sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres tout en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Gaara qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, insultait ce salaud de tous les noms intérieurement ! Il était totalement incapable de voir à travers ses bluffs ! C'était bien le seul, depuis toujours !

Naruto qui avait passé sa journée à faire, encore une fois, des tâches misérables comme nettoyer le couloir du 17ème étage comme il le faisait à présent, s'énerva et maudit Sasuke ! D'un coup, il se releva et balança son chiffon dans le sceau d'eau mousseuse.

"Cette fois, je n'attendrais pas d'en crever pour lui adresser deux mots !"

Il se dirigea rapidement jusque dans le bureau du patron lorsque, sur le chemin, il entendit deux croupiers parler et le nom de Sasuke lui attira l'attention.

"J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me choisisse moi ! se plaignit l'un.

-C'est vrai que voir le patron jouer dans une salle V.I.P avec un de ses employés! Ça doit en valoir le détour !"

Naruto n'écouta pas la suite et changea sa route pour aller à la salle V.I.P.

La prochaine carte rejoignit les autres sur la table : le deux de pique. Gaara demanda à voir et Sasuke acquiesça rapidement. Et enfin, la dernière carte fut posé: le as de pique. Tout deux sourirent et aucun ne put identifier si c'était un bluff ou non. Gaara posa la totalité de ses jetons vert et quand ce fut le tour de Sasuke, il annonça:

"Tapis"

Gaara, interloqué mais ne laissant pas le moindre de ses traits révéler quoi que ce soit, posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis et tenta d'y apercevoir quoi que ce soit... Mais en vain. Il le savait d'avance ! Il dit à son tour "Tapis" et c'est là que Sasuke se posa un peu plus profondément dans son siège, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, les mains jointes et les doigts entrecroisés. Gaara, voyant ça, se leva soudainement, les traits de son visage crispé par la colère et la mâchoire contracté à son paroxysme. Il jeta brusquement ses cartes sur la table de jeux et pesta quelque chose difficilement compréhensible. Le croupier pris ses cartes et celle de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bouger de leur place initiale puis annonça d'une voix mécanique.

"Le gagnant avec un full de trois roi et deux as face à une flush de pique: Sasuke."

Gaara qui était à présent près de la porte revint au niveau de la table et claqua du poing sur sa surface en entonnant violemment:

"Je ne te laisserais jamais Naruto !"

Et il sortit rapidement en fermant furieusement la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit vibrer la salle. Sasuke qui n'avait pas bouger finit par dire avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres:

"Comme si j'allais te laisser faire."

A trois mètres de là, un jeune blond était caché dans le débarras de l'étage, se demandant profondément ce que pouvait bien dire cette phrase "Je ne te laisserais pas Naruto."

Fin

_**Wouaaaah ! C'est vraiment trop dur d'écrire une partie de poker ! J'espère m'en être pas trop mal sorti mais c'est vraiment trooop trooop dur ! Je m'excuse d'avance bien bas pour les incompréhensions ! Aussi, je voulais m'excuser au sujet d'un oubli capital ! Au chapitre 5, lorsque j'énumère les combinaisons dans l'ordre du moins fort au plus fort, j'ai oublié de citer la flush qui se compose de cinq cartes d'une même couleur, la couleur étant le cœur, trèfle, carreau et pique. Elle se situe au dessus de la quinte mais en dessous du full. Voilà ! Bon et bien, on se retrouve au prochain chapiitre ! **_

_**P.S: Je vous en veux cher petits lecteurs adorés ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de poster un nouveau chapitre... Je découvre que vous ne m'avez laissé AUCUNE review ! T.T Je vous boude ! **_

_**Alors pour la peine ! Je demande un minimum de CINQ review pour poster le chapitre suivant ! Et si vous êtes gentil avec moi, il se pourrait bien que j'en poste un la semaine prochaine et non dans deux semaines :P**_

_**SHAOOOOOW :D**_


End file.
